


【朱修】白熊咖啡馆

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: *十年后鲁鲁修复活设定，失忆梗，不那么愉快的发展。白黑的篇幅主要在后面，写了诡异的文，非拆CP，非拆CP，非拆CP。（重要的话说三遍）*白熊咖啡馆设定+声优客串*我不拥有反逆和白熊咖啡馆所有角色，也不拥有声优们，OOC全部属我





	1. 正文

梅雨季节总会令人心烦。不多的客人，始终需要清扫的露天阳台，世界湿漉漉地抓挠心底那点不明意味的烦恼，如果可以发明一点更好的药物，绝不是治疗抑郁剂，而是直接通过喷雾飞机驱散梅雨期厚重而绵延不绝的铅灰色云层的诸如农药般的“武器”——绰号“企鹅”的神谷先生又一次将满腹牢骚侃侃而谈出了新意，逗得笹子小姐咯咯作笑。青年男性颇为骄傲地挠着一头金发，眼角流露看似满不在乎实则得意洋洋的情绪。  
年轻男孩擦完最后一张桌子，摇头放好手中的桌巾，认命地研磨最新季的摩卡豆，准备给这位传闻中的富二少常客续杯。在他身旁，正在擦拭手中餐杯的年长者停下动作，认真地看了他一会，熟悉而好听的嗓音躲开空气中酝酿不止的笑话氛围，关怀地询问：“累了吗？”  
他疑惑地回望，面前三人正齐齐看向他。  
“修君今天很累的样子。”神谷先生一脸担忧，比了比自己的眼睛，“你的黑眼圈又出来了，潘达君。”  
刻意喊着众所周知的外号，毫不意外这个年轻的男孩不经意抚过自己的眼睛，装作没事人般嘟囔：“这是习惯，又不是第一天才有。”否则，也不会有这个外号存在。  
那双稍作闪躲的好看的紫眸，悄然撇过一眼吧台内年长男人若有所思的脸，几分心虚而迟疑地补上：“这两天没睡好。”  
“潘达君要上学又要打工，偶尔也要给自己放放假才行。”神谷先生严肃地转向年长者，“白熊，你不能虐待未成年劳工。”  
“企鹅先生说什么啊！跟店长没关系，我自己可以应付。”他下意识维护了自己的监护人，反驳神谷先生时用了绰号，换来大家更加担忧的注视。  
“不要勉强才好。”最后，年长的男人也这样说。  
他不情愿点了点头，仿佛与生俱来容易被这样温柔的声音安抚，内心隐隐的焦躁竟然消失了。  
肯定是梅雨季节的错。  
白熊咖啡厅变得冷清，以往经过的客人们也不爱来了，努力保存干燥的咖啡豆，经常擦拭莫名生出的水渍，里里外外的吧台，客人用餐的桌子，化妆室里的瓷砖地板和墙壁，大量使用的干燥剂，充斥着枯燥无味的动作……每一样只会渐渐使人心烦意乱。  
店长似乎注意到他的反常，年长的男人最近更加关注他了，比起平时回家相处时寥寥数语的关怀，仿佛在咖啡馆更能把握他的状况。频繁询问他的身体，还破天荒帮他向学校请假，送去医院作了详细的检查。  
并没有什么大碍。他对这样的爱护感到过意不去，毕竟店长不在的话，客人们会失望。  
“你的身体最重要。”年长的男人温柔微笑，一只手抚过他墨黑的发顶，习惯性地摸他的额头，测试他的体温，好像他还是三年前那样，容易突发性地烧起来。  
已经不会了呢。年轻男孩抓住男人的手，指了指脑袋。  
“除了记忆，我现在一点问题也没有。”他信誓旦旦地说。  
年长者点了点头，撑开滴水的雨伞，将他搂紧在怀，慢慢走出医院。  
雨依然下个不停，就像三年前那个傍晚，他唯一记得的时间。从漫长的昏睡中醒来一般，忘记了所有的事，蜷缩在巷角犹如一只被抛弃的流浪猫。他觉得冷，不晓得要穿更厚的衣服，他觉得饿，也不懂得要吃热腾腾的食物。直到一双脚停在他面前，高大的男人逆着微光看他，伸手摸了摸他的头。  
“迷路了吗……”  
石块跌落湖心，泛起懵懵懂懂的涟漪。他事后回想，那刻的惊愕远远大于呆滞的双眼，似魔咒般的言语，如牵线木偶般将他拉起，靠近年长的男性，任由对方脱下外套把自己层层裹好，将他小心翼翼地抱起，搂在怀中。那时的他心跳加速，大脑无法运转，僵硬地连替两人打伞都不会。他蜷缩在男人怀里，跟着他奔过一条条陌生的小巷，转过分不清的路口，去到一个温暖的地方。  
那是男人的家。  
他像个被丢弃的宠物，被好心人捡回去，悉心照顾，治好身上大大小小的伤，学会穿上柔软的拖鞋，换好毛茸茸的睡衣，缩进男人温暖的被窝，美美地睡上几个轮回。  
他是安全的，尽管……并不清楚自己是谁。  
“那时候的你不太会说话，嘴里只喊着‘修’。”  
那大概是他的名字，年长者这样猜测。于是他有了自己的名字。  
“光有名字无法取得身份认证。”男人托腮思考。于是他有了姓氏，属于男人的姓氏。  
瞪着紫晶双眼看着申请表上“监护人”那栏的名字，他不确定般看向男人，对方笃定点头，笑着比自己：“这是我的名字。”  
他复又低头，扫过另一栏的三个字。  
“樱……井……修……”他一个音节一个音节，生涩地发出日语的节奏。  
男人笑了。  
“没错，修君的名字。”  
“しゅう。”他终于确信了。喃喃重复自己的名字，简单的发音，一并男人给他定下的名。  
他有了名字，有了家，有一个照顾他的年长者。  
“修君是混血儿。”男人拿着他的健康报告，逐字逐句地和他交谈。在日本有不少英日混血儿，都拜那段漫长的不堪历史所赐，尽管现下已不会有人在意，明显的外貌差别也会引起旁人的关注。似乎不能再从有限的记忆里压榨更多的故事，男人转而关心起他的健康。  
“身体部分似乎没问题，胸口的伤痕倒是棘手。万幸骨头方面没有伤，大概是被人划过一道结痂了。”年长者的视线划过他赤裸的胸膛，在左胸心脏位置有一道近两寸的粗糙伤口，截面也不可小觑，仿佛一道利刃横切的模子。如果不是拍片一切正常，会以为曾被贯穿过胸膛。即便如此，开始的一段时间，总是会浅浅地破裂流血，让年长者受到不小惊吓。  
往返几回医院，最终也只拿了几管药膏，每回出血都很快止住，检查时又看不到值得重视的损伤，就跟身体自动记忆了需要流血时偶尔会出血而已，医生无奈地给他下定论。  
“只是位置可怕了点，我保证他已经好了。”  
将信将疑地拿着药膏回家，陆陆续续过了一个多月，他胸前的伤口再也不会渗血，却始终退不去那道疤痕。  
就跟有了记忆一样。  
医生的话在脑子里盘来绕去，他歪着脑袋决定不跟监护人说，免得男人更加担心。  
除了这道伤痕，他也做过不少次脑部扫描，得出了一点儿问题都没有的诊断结果。如果是记忆问题，复杂的脑科学还没有深度研究到足以让人控制记忆的地步，什么时候想起来，谁也不知道。  
他下意识张嘴想反驳那句控制记忆的话，又莫名迎来一片空白，短暂地失神了。  
他的监护人搭着他的肩膀，坚强而温柔的力道。  
“记不起来的话就算了。”男人送他回家时，在门口对他这样说。  
他下意识说了句：“你不送我去孤儿院吗？”  
男人说：“我把姓氏都给你，足以当你父亲了。”  
他别扭地低下头。十四岁的孩子还不懂如何诚实地说出心情，又或许他的性格如此，总不会轻易表达开心的情绪。男人细细瞧他的神色，轻柔触碰他的脸颊。  
“修君想的事情，好好表达出来，我才会知道。”  
男人那样说时，温柔的神情和窗外雨过之后的霞光一样可以融化空气地舒服。  
真是好听的声音。  
他再次被蛊惑了，喃喃地吐露心声。  
谢谢你。  
那是第一次有人告诉他，想什么就要努力表达出来，为了你所喜欢的人，也为了你在乎的心情。  
他觉得自己正被点滴改变，像一杯缓慢注入别的果汁的液体，混合出意想不到的味道，又恰如其分地更加美味了。这很奇怪，他并不记得过去的自己如何，然而潜意识里表达出的态度，理所当然地就是那个样子。然而，男人却时常纠正他，下意识引导他，用他无法拒绝的声音和温柔得滴水般的态度，时而开朗地感染他，时而严肃地纠正他，时而不惜一切包容他，时而涵盖真理般引导他。  
男人给了他认识世界的机会，又似乎改变他旧有的世界，逐渐创造一个新的世界。  
修君，难过的时候要哭出来，我会擦干你的眼泪。  
修君，高兴的时候要笑出来，我会给你更多的奖励。  
修君，离开的时候要说出来，我会告诉你请一定要回来。  
修君，痛苦的时候要喊出来，我会治愈你所有的伤口。  
“修，你不是一个人，不要再做会让我难过的事。”  
他擦拭脚上的伤痕，一言不发坐在公园长凳上发怔，不是沉默的抗争，仅仅是无所适从的茫然。年长的男人陪着他，告诉他只是意外，社会变得更好，无论布里塔尼亚人还是日本人，在各国首脑们的努力下，已经渐渐将过去当成反面教训，歧视混血儿总是不对，尽管还有一些未开化的人群需要引导，但不代表所有人。  
那年他在学校念书和几个足球社的同学起了争执，一向体弱的他因为头脑聪明获得不少女生青睐，因而招了校园霸凌事件。有一度他觉得应该憎恨这个世界，下刻心底却为不明所以的满足充斥，仿佛脑海根植了念头：这个世界无比美好，是他向所期望的那种美好。他并未因此憎恨世界，反而充满感激。  
他无法说明这种感受，又受不了监护人歉疚而关怀的眼神，便转了话题：“他们说我长得很像恶逆皇帝。”  
男人一怔，哈哈大笑道：“我可养不起一个那么奢侈的皇帝。”  
他也笑了，彼此的气氛轻松愉悦。  
“我没事。”他抚摸男人下颌的胡茬，自责地说，“我害你不能好好上班了，明明都没有睡。”  
男人干着一份辛苦的晚工，傍晚正该是他舒服地睡醒的时候，却因为自己的缘故，匆忙赶出来。  
“不要紧。”温暖的监护人神秘地说，“我正准备辞职。”  
“为什么？”  
“我打算开一家咖啡馆，店面已经看好了。”  
“要开始学习经营吗？”  
“算是梦想吧，已经筹备很久。就叫……白熊咖啡馆。”  
这又是一个他不曾听过的故事，关于男人儿时跟他挚友的约定，一间咖啡馆，一间酒吧，那些打趣般的童年往事。他似乎被感染了这份梦想的好处，忙不迭帮男人筹划起来，每个被上天祝福的宠儿总有难以预料的天赋，无论的意面还是糕点，连同咖啡和不同的果汁，他都手到擒来，短短时日令男人惊叹地刮目相看。  
“我想接下来不用进厨房。”男人笑言，“已经失去了自信。”  
“果然，修君太厉害了。”  
男人温柔的嗓音钻进他的耳朵里，悄然扎进心里。他恍惚意识到，他所有的情绪似乎都随着男人的声音摇摆起伏，魂牵梦萦，经年不散。  
新历二零二六年的夏天，依然不记得过去的他，迎来了他重要的人一个重要的日子。白熊咖啡馆在代官山的一个小区域以令人不敢置信的低廉标下昂贵价格的地段成功开业，虽然以男人不好意思的笑容及模糊地多亏一些朋友的话能勉强推出一些端倪，但男人始终什么也没说。仔细想想，除了姓名和两人同住一年多的2LDK的那间高级公寓，他也不知道男人其余的事。这和突然间出现的一片空白记忆的自己何其相似，区别只是自己算被动失忆，而男人则是不说。  
似乎那时候的变化，他开始叫男人店长。看似疏远的称呼，日常举止又一如过去亲昵。男人曾经若有所思地凝视他，到底没有问出口，或改变由他刻意带来的习惯。  
白熊咖啡馆，承载了男人和他新的生活方式，替代了至今为止全部的生活。  
这是二零二六年，尽管世界也因为它的守护英雄脱下将近十年的面具，露出令人意外的面容举世轰动，那个日本的救世主浩浩荡荡地回到属于他的故乡，打破了史学家们近十年的研究，带来无数世界格局的变化又悄无声息地被按压下无数怀疑惊讶和端倪，然而处于一个小小的代官山的咖啡店，仅是几个人命运的邂逅，属于时间洪流中一点微薄幸福的开端。  
这是二零二六年，他和男人邂逅的第二年，十五岁的他希望在新梦想里开启一个新的篇章，年长者却将他赶回校园，禁止他参与打工，当然每周新食谱上的诸多奇思妙想和惊人发挥总是喜闻乐见。  
“经济复苏得过分，多亏那位大人脱下面具，连这附近的地价都水涨船高。”每个上午十点钟都会准时出现的金发青年，因为得知店长的童年外号叫白熊才开了白熊咖啡馆，表示也该入乡随俗而自取了企鹅的外号，在一杯例行摩卡咖啡的提神后，迅速开启话痨模式。  
“听说附近那块很大的地，准备建设官邸，作为那位大人的住所。”  
富二代的消息总是很快，但是对于咖啡馆而言，地价上涨可不是好事。  
“不要紧。”仿佛看出他的担忧，店长将一盘奶油蘑菇意面放在他面前，从容地打消众人的疑虑，“我已经买下这个地方了。”  
……  
“诶？？？”  
所有人一致惊喊，依然淡定的年长者温柔地摸过惊愕到说不出话的他的头顶，细心叮嘱他吃完要回去上学。  
去年还在日夜颠倒为生计奔忙，突然间变成能买下一块店面的土豪，这种变化怎会不让人好奇，仔细想想，打工那么辛苦却能支付自己昂贵的学费，包办生活起居所有费用，男人并不如自己想的那样，然而之前明明该有疑虑，却完全选择性忽略了。  
夜晚回家的时候，他对男人表达了不满，反正男人总对他说有什么情绪得表达出来，是时候让男人看看辛劳成果。  
结果，男人却说着模棱两可的话。  
“因为是修君吧。”  
“哈？”  
“像天使那样来到我的生活。”男人的话令他莫名地脸红。  
就像历史偶尔会遗忘一个人，时间又温柔地把他抱起来，通过时光隧道那样神秘的道具，将他送往特别重要的地方，送给被选择的那个人。  
“这个人就是店长吗？”  
“是的。我可能是被选择到的那位，所以尽可能地希望……好好让你幸福地活在这个世界，你就像我的珍宝，重要到足以交付我的姓氏。”  
“修就是命运给我的天使。”男人温柔地结语。  
生活有了奇妙的改变，变得越来越好。生命中出现了想要保护的人，陪着长大，教导许许多多的事。你的目光只看着我，你的耳朵只听我的话语。也许有一天你会找回属于自己的记忆，但此时此刻，你在这里。  
他低头不语，耳根却在泛红。  
重要是相对而言的事，何时起不再局促地面对周遭一无所知的环境，何时起每日清晨替年长者做早餐，在听到他那声“我回来了”前不出门，何时起用礼貌疏远的态度面对周遭人，唯独对男人再三教导他要真诚时慢慢改变态度，何时起捕获了店里每个常客的口味，何时起记忆中多了许多画面……夏季庆典和神谷先生捞金鱼，在一旁观摩店长和隔壁绰号灰熊的酒吧老板拼炒面的卖相，跟随笹子小姐一起看烟花，熟悉日本的风和凉茶，也会自己穿浴衣，在热闹的同行伙伴中一起结伴去红枫绚烂的箱根泡温泉，吃美味的秋季旬物。  
大家都说这是日本长年战乱又恢复和平后难得最开心的一年，不仅因为他们迎回了世界英雄，开创了新的世界格局，经济复苏，与民同乐，天空飞过最新式的KMF的时候也不再有人恐慌，因为大家知道那股力量有了新的诠释，其名为守护。  
对他而言，为店长接受，为白熊咖啡馆的所有人接受，在次年快快乐乐迎来十七岁的生日，似乎幸福永远都不会有满溢的那天。  
他愿意为了这样的每一天，在众人看不见的夜晚，由衷向上天祈祷感谢。  
哪怕笨拙而天真，并不会对任何人承认。  
就像永远不知晓命运的捉弄和残酷。

他睁眼的时候，经历了数个寒暑。  
梦中高贵的帝王高昂头颅，在世人面前演尽盛世骗局，迎接披荆斩棘的死神，带来祝福的惩戒。仿佛还能感受当胸一剑迸发的痛苦，叫他在极致的残酷中领略极端的快感，用尽心血呢喃那段名为诅咒实为祝福的话语。他看不见那个正义使者头盔下的面容，他依稀听见那声震颤的碎音念含他的名，他在心中纳闷熟悉的人是否动摇，尽管他知晓他们都不会再有动摇。  
他带着无尽甜美的梦坠入黑暗，临死前满足于他毁灭了过去，开创了未来。  
他在脑海中演绎过无数遍新生世界里闲庭信步的重要之人，他亦在弥留之际借助非人之力向世间难容的魔女交代最后的心愿。他飘零的魂魄仿佛能感知魔女的情绪，在她熟悉的冷嘲嘴角下得到一个承诺。  
那就是今时今日，在他寻回所有记忆的三年前，为他话语所印下诅咒的男人，带着他刻意安排的荣光回归了世界。  
是的。他杀了枢木朱雀，葬送他一生的罪孽；他带回枢木朱雀，归还他被剥夺的所有荣耀。  
一如他毁灭了世界，又创造了新的世界。  
他曾是皇帝，为世人所憎、所惧、所弃。他双手鲜血淋漓，罪恶满盈，编织了无数场精心策划的悲剧，而不是陈列在客人眼里代表幸福的糕点。  
多么讽刺。  
一个不该再回到这世界的亡灵，偏偏失去了记忆，在一片空白的时候邂逅了新的邂逅，有了新的牵绊，获得了曾以为不配的幸福。  
但他想起来了，连同他能再度回到这里的原因。  
他曾遗失的记忆在指责他贪恋世间的美好，他新增的记忆在抗议他心灰意冷想要抛弃的美好。  
他曾是鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚。  
但他如今有了新的名字，新的身份，新的……替代已逝过往的虚假又真实的人生。  
他竟然有一瞬间不知何去何从，世界不需要他的当下，亦不能为世界所知。  
他辗转反侧，夜不能寐。面对忧心忡忡替他热牛奶，习惯性亲昵地摸他的头，担心他再度发烧的年长者，他一个字也说不出口，只能低头小口啜饮热杯，违心地承诺会好好休息。  
他的状态影响到了咖啡馆的打工和学校的课业，凭着过人的聪慧，堪堪应付着日复一日的疲累。  
笹子小姐和神谷先生时而担忧地看他，在他走神过后醒神的瞬间，装作不经意地挪开视线，用玩笑般的口吻叮嘱店长好好注意他的身体。  
他再度感觉到了愧疚。  
过去的鲁鲁修会做什么他很清楚，包括所有决然的反应，那些不近人情也不期待理解的决断。然而今时今日，当他依然想遵循过去做出决定的时候，脑中温柔的声音便会坚定响起，动摇他的心念。  
他终于明白，为什么在那个黄昏的雨天，当年长者出现在他面前，伸出温柔的手，他会不知不觉地跟对方走。  
因为这个男人的声音，那么的像曾经的枢木朱雀。那个还会温柔地对自己说话，担忧关怀自己的朱雀，那个只要他愿意，就能给予各种回应的朱雀。但是年长者并非朱雀的替代，他只是无意中将作为鲁鲁修的自己渴求希冀的东西百倍美好地给予了，叫他无法抗拒，欲罢不能，又用年长者的优势悉心教导呵护，将他的性情逐渐导向过往憎恨之前原本他该有的模样。  
有一瞬间，他几乎快要羞耻落泪。  
修君，难过的时候哭出来，我会擦干你的眼泪。  
他将自己埋进被中，为了不明的悲凉心绪在人所不见的暗处无声悲鸣。为了他再度活过来，为了他不经意间收获了又给予了他人幸福。于此地，于此间，他竟不能再简单地抽身而退。有人教会了他珍惜，有人教会了他表达，有人帮他放下心防，让他再度学会信任他人，为众人的幸福努力。他曾经失去了所有记忆，获取虚假的部分填充人生，却从没像现在这样结束了一段罪孽的人生，重新得到从未想过还能再得到的真实又幸福的生活。  
他变得无所适从，束手束脚。如果再度结束自己的生命，年长者会难过吧，让关爱自己的人失去自己，那又何等卑鄙。从前他始终不在意这些，复活后的点滴记忆令他痛苦地正视，他想起前段时间企鹅先生无意中说出要搬家的事，后来的不了了之是包括他在内所有人皆松口气的释然。如今换到自身，该死的他竟然懂得了设身处地。  
他这般反常，终于令年长者不能再忽视了。  
替他向学校请了几日假期，叮嘱他好好休息，年长者匆忙赶去咖啡馆开店。  
他静静听客厅内毫无声响，末了，换上衣物，离开了公寓。  
难得晴好的日子，度过阴雨连绵，阳光也并不吝啬。他从未如此时更深地体会，自己过去那个身份，终究不再被需要了。曾经他觉得这个世界美好得像做梦，此时他觉得这份美好无比现实，而上辈子的仇恨往昔的恩怨才远得像梦境。  
他回忆年轻时期的胞妹，再打开手中终端搜索到那个名字，年轻美丽的容颜在他眼中犹若女神——也的确是不少世人公开赞誉的那样——他发现自己不再有那样的冲动，想要迅速地到达她身边，给她一个拥抱，再笃定那双和自己一般的浅紫瞳眸里必然会浮现水光。他为自己幻想的重逢画面感到不知所措，横亘在心间的名为距离的部分，穿过时间垒起高墙，似乎这样遥远隔着终端看着就是最好的方式。  
那不仅是生与死的隔阂。  
他似有所悟，又不太能明白。也许死过一次令他的脑子也钝锈了，过去杀伐果决的控局之人，对记忆中的人生竟有些不适。  
……他是真的被年长者影响得过深。  
分不清这份情绪，他毫无目的地走向咖啡馆，又数次停住脚步，也许这样贸然出现，又会引起大家的担忧。他下意识转开方向，为自己找寻暂时能独处的时间，不希望是处处复生后回忆的公寓，而是更加空旷的环境。  
他下意识走过熟悉而陌生的街区，心下的纷乱猝不及防地撞进一双熟悉而又陌生的绿眸，停下的双足伴随对方诧异望过来的视线随即僵直的身躯，他竟然有一瞬无法移开目光。  
那是他曾经无比熟悉的容貌，又是他不曾见过的陌生的容貌。  
那是枢木朱雀。  
高挑修长的身型早已超过了记忆中的形貌，微卷的栗色头发看上去依然柔软，笔直而英挺是身姿是多年军人的习惯……日本独特的男式和服在朱雀身上并不显张扬，他样貌英俊，气度沉稳，眸色随着对视愈发深邃，过去如同祖母绿的眸色如今更接近翡翠，在瞳孔边缘覆一层暗光虹膜，似乎捉摸不透。  
他近乎贪婪地审视对面的人身上经时光刻下的痕迹，那样自然而然，那样……  
“……鲁鲁修？”  
一声不确定而明显动摇的呼唤，把他打醒了。  
这不是做梦！  
他睁大眼睛，视线从眼前的男人落到了周围，脑中立刻想起神谷先生去年说过的话：这附近要兴建一处官所，供那位大人居住。  
他瞬间变了神色，低头向对面的男人致礼，无法控制自己的步伐掉头便走。不明所以的混乱在脑中有节奏般衍生了几百种可能，瞬间判断了几种该死的致命失误。过于震惊的重逢，他的表现绝不代表自己是个路过的陌生者，生硬的拘礼和掉头就走的冲动，也不代表他可以再继续扮演毫无记忆的他人。他该想好说词，但他依稀记得所有说词面对枢木朱雀时都会被轻易看穿继而失效。  
他穿过几条街终于停下来，靠着柱子浑身颤栗般瑟瑟发抖，下意识向来路张望，令他恐惧的人影没有出现，他松口气的同时，心底又隐约失落。  
到底在干什么……又到底在想什么……  
也许过了快十年，朱雀也以为在做梦，并且今时今日，那人合该不以为意了。  
他沉默片刻，决定去咖啡馆坐坐。  
“潘达君，你怎么了，没精神呢。”企鹅先生独有的关怀嗓音让他稍稍打起了精神。  
“我待腻了，又没有生病。”他做出无聊的表情，向正在研磨咖啡的店长露出安抚的微笑。那是他没事的意思。  
年长者稍稍放下心，也回以一个安抚的微笑。  
“真是的，好不容易梅雨季节过去了，如果潘达君生病，接下来的温泉之旅又要泡汤，你得好好保重身体。”企鹅先生递上一张宣传单。  
“又是温泉吗？”他意外地接过，耸了耸肩，“我倒是无所谓，但跟去年一样，到海边度假也不错。”  
“现在的季节海水还很冷，得到六月的时候才能去玩。”笹子小姐作了注解。  
“是呢。修君身体那么弱，还是等舒服的时候。”店长说。  
大家你一言我一语地说起来，方才的小插曲压抑进惴惴不安的心底，似乎要抛去脑后那般无视了。说不清是逃避抑或是……不能明懂的思绪。  
他抬起头，仔细看过每个人兴高采烈的向往的脸庞，一瞬间真的想要继续这样的幸福，哪怕心底知道或许已不配拥有。  
一连数日，他忙着校园的庆典，无暇到咖啡馆帮忙。等到终于抽出空闲，回到咖啡馆的时候，他意外听见店长和企鹅先生正进行奇怪的对话。由于是从露天庭院那边进来，并不需要额外推门，他踏着草坪，好奇停下来，假装自己还未出现。  
“修君真是特别倔强的孩子，明明身体很弱，为了兼顾学业和打工，也不肯多休息两天。”企鹅先生依然为他打抱不平。  
“是吗，听上去反而是个很可靠的孩子。”店长意外地竟然这样说。  
“因为是个不太愿意服输的孩子，我家的这位。”另一个同样的声音响起，令庭院外的他瞬间疑惑，这似乎才是店长……瞬间如冰水浇透全身，他意识到这背后的事实，倒退一步，险些绊到台阶。  
“咦？修君！你不要紧吧？”给私座的情侣客人送餐的笹子小姐看到，差点要过来扶他。  
“没事。我不要紧。”他惊魂未定，已经知道避无可避，硬着头皮进了店。  
枢木朱雀坐在客座，正凝视他走进来，身边的企鹅先生倒如往常那样唠叨他。  
“潘达君，走路都要摔倒，你的身体真的不要紧吗？”  
朱雀好奇问：“为什么是‘潘达君’？”  
“因为修君失眠的时候总是睡不饱，黑眼圈很严重。”金发企鹅先生伸手拉过他，指了指他的眼睛下方。  
朱雀很认真地端详，突然伸手摸过他的眼睛下方，郑重地回答：“的确。”  
温热指腹擦过眼睛的时候令他浑身起了不明颤栗，思绪复杂纷乱又尽数归于沉默，他看着面前早已年长自己十个年岁的昔日搭档，瞬间不知该如何回应。他知道自己的神情早已泄露端倪，然而今时今日，他也不如过往有理由假装，何况这人既然出现在这里，也宣告了任何伪装皆是失败。  
“奇怪，修君竟然不意外。”企鹅先生突然说。  
“什么？”他一时没有反应。  
“对啊。”这次接话的是店长，温柔地望着他，“朱雀可是本国的名人，你一路走来，没发现店里除了我们几个之外，只有护卫队吗？”  
他这才转向四周，发现除了他们几人之外，的确只有黑衣便服的护卫，占据店里的位置，除此外皆无闲杂人等。  
“哪里，给你们添麻烦了。”朱雀从容道。  
“偶尔这样也可以接受，就当为咖啡馆作宣传。”店长相似的嗓音难免有些违和。  
他发现在场的人都没有就此发表额外言论，仿佛早已习惯，知晓这点反倒不自在。  
“哈哈，你果然受不了。”企鹅先生似乎在注意他的表情，“很像吧！前几天朱雀刚过来的时候，我们都吓一跳，竟然跟白熊这家伙毫无区别。”  
他敷衍地点头：“我有吓一跳，刚刚在外面的时候。”  
“原来你是被吓到。”  
“……还以为店长在精分。”  
他绕过两个客人进了吧台，店长将一杯水递给他，习惯地揉了揉他的头发。他顺从接受了，直到抬眸看见朱雀眼里一闪而逝的惊讶，不自然地顿住。  
“吃过了吗？”店长问。  
他点头，又摇头。  
三年的习惯，他不会对店长说谎。  
“又不好好吃饭，已经这个点了。”店长叹息地说。  
他立刻反驳了：“我有喝东西。你知道校园祭很烦，今天才结束，我还是回家洗个澡赶过来的。”  
“我在家里放了午餐的便当，你有看见吗？”  
“放进冰箱了。”他诚实回答。  
“嗯……”又是熟悉的，抱持了反对的态度。  
“别这样，我想吃热乎乎的，你亲手做的。”他下意识说完，突然意识到自己说了什么。  
“唉唉，修君你又来，每次撒娇也不能让店长不说你。”企鹅君还嫌嗓门不够大。  
“真拿你没办法。”店长转头去弄食材了。  
他端着水杯，望向一直安静看这些事的朱雀，那人撑着下颌，面色未有动容，但他发现自己看不透那双眼睛了，比以往更加陌生却又无法移开目光的令人无比怀念的翡翠般的双眸，曾经流转过的情绪他悉数明瞭，如今却捉不到分毫。  
朱雀在想什么？他为什么来到白熊咖啡馆，不是……不该在意了吗……  
“修，吃意面吗？”  
身后的询问让他回神。  
“嗯，番茄肉酱。”  
“你喜欢番茄肉酱的意面。”朱雀突然说话。  
“是……”他下意识噤声了。曾经某次重逢，朱雀到家里吃饭，似乎呈上桌的主食就是这个。当时怎么说来的？难得咲世子是日本人，下次再给你做和食。然而后来似乎没有“下次”了。  
过往一幕幕袭来，没有人会全然不在意。  
他看见朱雀面上的确信，心下惶然更甚。  
食不知味吃完一盘意面，想要将自己藏在别人不见的地方，朱雀却比其余习惯的两人更注意他的举止，适当的时候会催他喝水，询问他的学业，校园祭的趣事，还有那些出自他手的糕点菜单。  
在旁人看来是相当和谐的对话，融入的不紧不慢，节奏恰到好处。果然十年了，这个男人也比过去更加不同。  
饭食之后，朱雀也起身告辞，据他客套的说词，不该再逗留以免影响晚餐的生意。  
店长出乎意料地说：“修君，你送一送朱雀，我就不出门了。”  
他差点被这句话呛到，看向温和的栗发青年，终是点了点头。  
离开咖啡馆时，他忽然生起一股再也无法回来的不安，沉默地步行，有别于记忆中总是先行打破僵化气氛，游刃有余掌握对话节奏。大概也让朱雀意外，对方直接说了出来。  
“鲁鲁修变老实了。”  
“……”  
记忆中的对话，又戏剧性调换了立场。  
“对不起。”  
原来是这句，果然是这句。说出来时心底百味横生，无法简单自嘲。  
“为了什么。”朱雀的语气不似在问。  
“为了我还活着。”他老实回答，令旧友感到意外，“虽然，应该是活过来。”  
栗发青年停下脚步，仔细端详他片刻：“……收回前言。你不但变老实了，也比过去更诚实。”  
这是变相提醒过去的他是个什么作派，虽然并非意有所指。  
年长者教他凡事直言，他记得学了许久，如今却在短短三年间作成附骨的习惯。他清楚变化所在，只是不能简单明说。  
“你可以不用解释。事情我已经调查清楚了。”朱雀淡淡道，继而提出邀约，“去我家喝杯茶吗。”  
他望着对方，谨慎选择了措词：“之后我还能回去吗？”  
青年微怔，失笑选择暧昧的言词：“どうかな。”  
“那我就不去了。”他脱口而出。  
出乎意料的枢木朱雀没有回应，男人收敛所有神情，从容谨慎的审视一般的目光，仿佛在宣告什么。  
那模样……令他依稀想起了修奈泽尔。总是一副彼此知晓的态度，提醒他当下应该有的处境。  
你很聪明，鲁鲁修。  
你知道什么该做，什么永远不该去做。  
你对现下的处境并非一无所知，也对该有的选择早已心知肚明。  
他明白过往的潜台词，一如他十岁那年失却的懵懂天真，又报以更加极端的理想主义回馈这个残酷的世界。极致的赠予，世界没有拒绝的权利。所以现在，他也没有拒绝的权利。  
然而出乎意料，他竟然不想止住口中说出的话。  
“下个礼拜，神谷先生会带大家去温泉，我们每个季节都会去一次。那时候咖啡馆会歇业，附近的熟客们都知道，所以不会有太大问题。”  
“鲁鲁修。”  
“今年的冬季甜品做了新企划，也需要外出取材，虽然做东西拿手，宣传方面还没正式接手，店长说等冬假的时候，可以让我试一试。”  
“鲁鲁修。”  
“如果你有认识的媒体，也可以帮忙宣传一下，去年也颇有好评，但是一年的店名气还不够大，拜朱雀所赐，附近也开始热闹起来，听说你这里只建起三分之一，大概全部落成后会成为知名景观。”  
“鲁鲁修。”  
朱雀终是失去耐性，伸手摸上他的脸颊，一如记忆之中坚定而不容拒绝。  
“已经足够了。”  
他张了张嘴，平静回望面前容颜的时候，眼中不知何时滑下泪水。  
“朱雀。”  
他终于喊出这个名字。  
“Please.”  
近乎哀求而绝断的尾音。  
男人无温的绿眸锁住他全部希望，轻轻摇头。  
意外复生时起就注定这个结果。朱雀也好，娜娜莉也罢，知晓他还活着便不会将他自由放在外间。太多不定的因素，世界停止纷争仍未满十载。哪怕他本人也明白，在他的身体被诡异的虫洞装置强行扭曲而拉回生前，重叠了另一个时空回到十四岁的年纪，又因扭曲的时间折叠，产生错乱的遗留，胸前不消的疤痕，偶尔疼痛的眼睛，无一不提醒他和过去无法分割，他的双手依然留着鲜血的残腥，而世上仍然有觊觎某些目的而不惜将他复活的危险。  
他不能留在白熊咖啡馆，笹子小姐，神谷先生，还有店长……平凡的假象总有一天会被破坏击碎，那将是毁灭式的伤害。  
只要他活着一天，或许他能呆的地方，只有且唯有一个。  
他眸中的动摇逐渐暗淡，朱雀捂住他的眼睛，将他拉入肩颈处，侧头在耳畔低声道：“鲁鲁修，只要你还活着，允许你存在的地方，只会是我的身边。唯独这件事不会改变，希望你明白。”  
他明白。从找回记忆的那刻起他就明白。  
犹豫再度死亡的决定时，他就知道一切都会走到现在。只是他宁愿冒着危险不断徘徊于决断之外，贪恋那些他不该拥有的温暖，一次次推迟离开的时间，直到命运安排的必然下重遇朱雀。  
修君，离开的时候要说出来，我会告诉你请一定要回来。  
可是他已经回不去了。  
可是他还未来得及告别。  
有那么多时间，他可以说出再见，但他舍不得说。  
所以最后连说的机会都没有了。  
“我会带他们来见你。”朱雀给了保证。  
他知道，他会在一个地方安然居住，所有范围内的要求一应满足，又或许他会回到过去的生活，为他本该有的职分继续奔忙，那是赎罪的义务。以及，他与眼前看似平静的朱雀还未真正地会面，他深知此时朱雀破例的抑制容忍仅仅是因为……至少此时的他在朱雀眼里，他还不是过去的他。  
这只是一个藉由复生而偷来的属于一名叫修的男人的人生，短暂地昙花一现，让他找回曾经忘却过的想要的生活，如此鲜明刻下一笔，纯作纪念，聊以慰藉。  
他终究是他自己，要回到他应得的境地。  
他望向那座森然大门，门后是另一个他此时陌生却绝对更加熟悉的世界——告别这条分界线，寻回本我的世界。他在步伐从容间隙猛地缓下脚步，放置腰际的手从容不迫搂紧他，亦不容拒绝地推促他，更无法逃离地禁锢他。他侧头望向身边的枢木朱雀，仿佛要记住此刻男人的神情，他仅仅得到一声似有若无的喟叹，一个烙过他额间的柔软轻吻。  
朱雀在安慰他，也在打消他最后留缓的余地。  
如记忆中霸道也如记忆中温柔。  
这是他熟悉的东西，也是今后能得到唯一的东西。  
他终于闭合目光，沉底最后的心思。  
再睁眼，他已回到那个他。

Fin.


	2. 续章

他没打算在这里见这女人，考虑到他压根还没想到合适的方法解决当下的窘境。但女人显然有备而来，那副嘲弄的作派经过数百年的洗礼也未曾改变，自然不会在短短数年间有何进益。  
“我听说你变成了某种人畜无害可怜又可爱的小东西，所以特地赶过来看看。”C.C调侃地说，“还以为会有一个流浪小猫睁着大眼睛扑过来。”  
“很抱歉让你失望了。”鲁鲁修硬生生道。  
“结果多年不见，你还是一样没变。”女人说。  
鲁鲁修瞪大双眼，嘲讽地反驳：“从一具尸体变回一个活人，这种变化还不算大？”  
也许语气太过犀利，惹得C.C微顿。  
“……恕我直言，你不用迁怒于我。”她眨眨眼，无辜地伸出三根手指，“我发誓不是枢木朱雀喊我来的。”  
鲁鲁修放下手中纸页，头疼地揉额角：“那我就不知道，你还能有什么事。”  
“叙旧不行吗？好歹我们曾是共犯。”  
绕过白金双色沙发，绿发魔女快速打量四周，熟悉的装潢穿越尘封的时间，此处和昔日皇帝起居别无二致，她不禁感慨道：“没想到他竟然做到这个地步。”她开始体谅面前死而复生者的焦躁，无时无刻直面失落的身份，无法逃离过去的一丝一毫，这份提醒相较而言略为残忍了。  
“礼尚往来罢了。”鲁鲁修努力维持平静，“我应得的。”  
C.C看见他眼底隐晦的不悦，自然想起另一人的现下处境，沉闷的眉眼间戾气集聚不散，二人如此相似，必要伤人者先行自伤，她只得悄然叹息。  
“你就不想说点什么吗？”她歪头看他，神色间满是好奇。  
鲁鲁修沉默以对。  
他确实不知道还能说什么。  
从踏进门那天，他们就在争吵。每一次看似平常的谈话，无不以满心愤怨地怒视对方而结束，最后朱雀摔门离去，俨然不似年长数岁的作派。  
C.C问他：“你做了什么？”在将近十年的久别重逢后，你都做了什么？  
紫眸黑发的鲁鲁修不情愿地回忆。  
“我道歉。”他说，“在我们第一次谈话的时候，我先道歉了。”  
“为了什么？”  
他讶异于女人问了同样的问题，却依然回道，“为了我还活着。准确地说，是被迫活了过来。”  
所以，他非常认真地在初次重逢的夜晚，向年长的同伴交待起还记得的事情。一个他无法推测的回忆，不太清晰的片段，甚至记不清具体方位。隐约耳闻庞大的机器轰鸣声，刻印在脑海深处的一座类虫洞装置，他大略记得那些实验的目的，将一具已死的躯体经由时间回溯拉至死亡之前，完美的逻辑和行为艺术，只不过操作手法尚有精进空间。他的时间被拉过了头，溯至青葱年少，那会他没有后来反叛行径的记忆，但理论上应该拥有过去为质生涯的不堪回忆，他却通通都不记得了。这做法实现了亡者复生，却不甚完美。  
时间折叠，存在于两个断点之间的重痕。如果回溯是一个过程，折叠却非如此。他的记忆于两个断点之间出现意外，导致年幼的记忆也完全消失，这有别于曾经数次被篡改记忆，这回，他变成一张真正的白纸，躯体却因为时间折叠留存了过去的伤痕，不完美的消除。  
他记不清怎么离开那处的，残缺记忆的起始是一个雨天的傍晚，他遇见年长者被拾捡回去，其后才逐渐寻回完整的记忆，但从死亡到复生的那段回忆依然暧昧而模糊。  
“如果是这样，理论上从你十四岁开始到你死去的这段时间相当于不存在。”C.C试图找出其中的悖论，“等于没发生过任何事。你没有在新宿出现，没有遇到我，甚至连Geass的部分你也不曾经历。”  
鲁鲁修点头，却说：“可你忽略了，这个世界拥有正确的历史导正。”  
“我被强行拉回十四岁的身体并不是真正的我，或者说，并不处于十四岁那年的时间区段，这不过是时间折叠的一套手法，我的身体依然会逐渐长大，伏于时间法则之下，我的记忆也逐渐出现，因为在这个时间区段里它们真实地‘发生过’，就像我们学习历史，了解过去。发生在我身上的事情并未被真正抹消，我也的的确确干过那些事……或者再直接点，我的大脑并不那么简单地经由时间折叠完美重置了过去，它留下破绽对接名为‘现实’的时间区段，我处于历史导正的宏大能量之下，自然而然把干过的事全都想起来了。”  
C.C挑了挑眉：“你解释的很清楚。但是我没找到值得你俩吵起来的理由。”  
鲁鲁修瞬间僵住了。  
他和C.C对视片刻，挫败地抹了把脸，“我只是补了些话。”  
“什么？”  
“我说我很抱歉，这不赖我，我从来没打算那次之后还能活下来，一次都没想过。如果我可以选择，我希望站他眼前的人不是我而是尤菲米娅。”  
“……”  
C.C瞬间怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“难以置信。你是拥有怎样的想法，竟然在他面前说出这话？”  
“我承认活过来以后经历的事，让我变得有点直言不讳，但我并不觉得哪里有错。你觉得他会乐意看见我把一个世界的担子撂给他之后，突然活蹦乱跳的像什么都没发生过那样出现？说句‘嗨，朱雀你好，我是鲁鲁修，我又回来了，你想我吗？我还挺想你的’，你觉得这是对的吗？”  
“……”  
C.C有些回不过神来，她很久没有遇到无法回答的情形了。  
鲁鲁修继续道：“你看，你也觉得这很有问题。就像我俩曾经为了各自的理想，合伙干了一票大的，一个人付出生命为代价，一个人付出生活为代价。突然有一天，那位兢兢业业信守承诺的人发现他的同伴正在他不知道的地方乐享人生，不管其主观意愿为何，谁不会有上当受骗的感觉呢？”  
“这只是你一厢情愿的想法。”绿发女人认真地说。  
“不。我们第二次吵架，他怪我把他的面具摘下来了。”鲁鲁修否定她，谈起第二次不愉快的经历，“你知道，就是你三年前干的那件事，他把帐算到我头上。虽然这的确是我死之前请求你做的事，在条件允许的时候——当世界不再需要Zero充当和平门面，让他摘下面具，卸下这份重担，以新的方式回归这个世界。”  
C.C耸耸肩，表示承认。  
“他曾经想死，我却让他活下去，这算我亏欠他了，于是我安排他的死，还了这笔债。但是让他戴上面具，作为Zero杀死我并继续守护世界可不算在这茬里。”  
“那是你们之间的协议。”  
“没错。这是一次协议，一次合作，为了世界能向更好的未来发展。他选择戴上面具杀死我守护世界，出于他个人意愿，正如我放下理念充当暴君集恶集权，再被他杀死斩断锁链，也出于我的个人意愿。我们在这件事上志同道合，分工协作。”  
“这和你之前说的有什么关联？”  
“区别在这些全是我的计划，C.C。”鲁鲁修叹口气，“他同意我计划集中所有恶意并斩断枷锁的部分，也同意牺牲他个人的生死，继续守护世界的部分。但他替身为‘Zero’的部分是这计划中被强加的唯一不出于我本心的部分。”  
鲁鲁修的神色有些难过：“你知道……Zero是他此生最大的敌人，杀死尤菲米娅的凶手。最后他却接过这身份，永远活在假面下以Zero为名。”  
“这世界对他并不公平，他始终处于行事听命于计划之下，哪怕他自觉认可。但他所愿的没有一件达成。我不想推脱，但我觉得这是我对他做过最残忍的事。”  
“因为你彻底让他和Zero划上等号了。”C.C补充。  
“好的部分。”鲁鲁修低声说，仿佛自我安慰。  
“从此以后，人们只会记住枢木朱雀本来的名字，以所有好的部分，书写历史的部分。Zero会被彻底遗忘，成为一个在他光环下逐渐分解的符号。只要记住这个结果就行，自然有无数的人愿意补完缺失的故事，提出的问题会被另外的人解答，哪怕他们全都不曾经历过那段历史，而这就是历史。”  
“你让枢木朱雀成为历史，代替Zero的历史。”C.C在空旷的房里轻声低念，“你让他死去，以他旧日的形态，去除他所有的罪恶；你让他再度复生，以新造的形态，承载新生的希望。正如你所说，你夺去他的过往时还能以计划为由令他甘愿听令，然而你归还的时候他却处于全然的被动。”  
“他应该看看这个世界，他曾做过那么多事。”鲁鲁修抚过阳光折射的桌面，手心底冰冷无温，“谴责和赞美始终出于同一世人，我希望他受到称颂，远远大于他对自己的苛责。”  
“你就不担心他因此更对自己苛责？”  
“曾经有一万人唾弃他又不得不在悲难中祈求他的拯救，如今有千万人赞美他并为他祈福，他活着即是明天的希望。他成为整个国度的灯塔，他不会轻易放下这份责任。”  
“你显然不够明白他的‘本心’。”  
鲁鲁修似乎也从对谈中逐渐意识到被他忽略的重点，但他并没有准备好面对，转而说起另外的事。  
“我们第三次争吵，为了日本强烈要求捣毁他过去的坟墓。”  
这是五天前发生的事情，这是一次激烈的国际会谈，布里塔尼亚对此未有异议，声称只需征求枢木朱雀本人的意见。  
“我对他说这在我意料之内，并且认同这个做法，他似乎难以置信。”鲁鲁修显然不大情愿想起那些。  
“一个带领本土抗争暴权的英雄，出于他的某种计策，从内部瓦解布里塔尼亚旧日帝国政权的同时‘不慎’令自己留下污名般的象征——一座骑士坟墓，这简直是眼中钉肉中刺。日本想要捣毁零之骑士的坟墓，归还英雄以盛名，这并不难理解。”鲁鲁修解释，“比起Zero这个符号，他们比我更希望枢木朱雀能代替Zero的象征，这有利于今后的国际发展，还有民族性的培养。你知道那套脊梁骨的说法，摘下面具并不意味走下神坛，反而更贴近现实的各类诉求。”  
C.C已经叹气了：“所以你建议他同意这个事？”  
“为什么不呢？我干过类似的事，你懂得。”鲁鲁修难以理解。  
C.C认真望着他的眼睛：“你知道，那是你为他建造的坟墓，上面写着他是属于你的骑士，零之骑士。”  
“C.C。他和我的合作建立在同一目的上，皇帝与骑士不代表从属关系，只代表合作。我曾经对他说甚至他可以不用向我屈膝，他的回答是屈膝仅仅出于对我有赴死觉悟的敬意。我们始终平等。”  
鲁鲁修深吸口气：“我的意思是……他永远是只属于尤菲米娅的骑士。我从未真正认为他隶属于我，哪怕我很开心有过这样一段岁月，但那更像我们作为朋友得以和好如初。我们没这么天真，我甚至没有给过他专属于我的骑士徽章。”  
“零之骑士是以零为名将要杀死我的骑士，一座空坟代表不了什么。如果可以带来更多新的意义，毁掉也无妨。然而当我说完的时候，他气得话都说不出了，我第一次见到他这样，仿佛我又干了什么丧尽天良的事。”  
C.C终于做了一个停止的手势，她看上去已经忍耐到头了。  
“到此为止，鲁鲁修。”  
她严肃地看向显然不在状况的复生者：“我知道你过去偶尔会在某些事情上脑筋打结，但我没想到你死过一回，这毛病越来越严重了。”  
“我不想再听你说任何事。我只想提醒你一下，从你刚刚所说的话里，你一直在不停拿走什么。你拿走一份失而复得的感激，你拿走一个心甘情愿的面具，你拿走唯一存留联系的象征。”女人靠近的眼神充满不容逃避的苛责，“你就没想过真正还点什么？”  
鲁鲁修抿了抿唇：“我记得你同意摘下他的面具。”  
“谢谢你提醒我做过的事有多么混蛋。虽然我只同意没有人得永远活在面具之下，这不代表你可以拿得心安理得。”  
“可我能怎么办呢。我不知道他要什么。”鲁鲁修扶住额头，他显得沮丧极了。  
“我不能帮他复生尤菲，我甚至不能替他分担什么。他不让我碰相关资料，这里的电视台永远只收得到美食节目和旅游综艺，他能动用权限封了这宅子里所有时事番组的频道，禁止访问所有能搜到国际新闻的网站，我甚至不被允许就这些跟他交谈发表意见，除非他想起什么愿意主动向我提。”  
假装每天都很开心地做甜品企划，厨房里永远少不了新鲜食材，每隔三天会收到白熊咖啡馆的电话，尽管还没正式安排见面，也让他感到未曾远离过去的生活。相对的，他和朱雀之间的话题却越来越少，彼此见面总忍不住说起过去的事情，继而触碰敏感话题再引起反弹，无休无止地争吵。  
也许零镇前夕，仅仅缘于知道将死的结局才愿意珍惜，彼此心照不宣地做了妥协，温柔以待只为度过最后的相处，并不代表他们殊途同归了。说到底，他和朱雀的观念还是相距甚远，即便愿意体贴对方，似乎也没有找对那个方向。  
“我问你一个问题。”C.C清了清嗓子，“今天以前，你有跟什么人上过床吗？”  
“什……”鲁鲁修僵了一瞬，无法控制耳根发热，他严肃地对女人说，“你能别开玩笑吗，我们在谈论很严肃的事。”  
“我也在说很严肃的事。”C.C惆怅地站起身，“我真没想到……这还算是行动派吗？”  
“你在胡说什么。”  
“我在说一件解决本质问题的事。算了，你不需要明白。恭喜你成功令我披萨摆在眼前吃不下去，有生之年这还是第一次呢，这个帐我记下了。”  
她摆摆手，准备离开。  
“我不介意你带走外卖。”鲁鲁修说。  
女人推门的手又收回来，突然转头道：“你现在真的很像随时切换人格，如果能把新学到的东西用在正确的地方，或许就不会有今天这些事了。”  
面对又纠结起来的年轻人，她不打算继续解释，头也不回地离开。

女人突兀地出现在房里，令他微微愣神，这微小的失态立刻被抓住痛脚，冷哼地嘲弄了。  
“如果你告诉我，你刚刚在想是不是搞错了房间，不小心带了哪个女人回来过夜，我保证你会后悔，枢木朱雀。”  
女人喊他名字的时候，他依然有些不习惯。但他沉默以对，无视女人霸道地占领了那张床，径自走至挂衣架脱掉身上的缀饰。  
“你就不会说点什么吗？”曾被世人称为魔女的C.C叹气，将一套东西朝男人的背影丢去，被他伸手挡下掉落在地。男人看清地上散落的物件，顿时有点头疼。  
“知道吗，你该做的就是拿起这些玩意，出去踢开他的门，进去做你该做的事。”C.C嘲讽他，“而不是随手准备这些东西给这两个月暴增的不知哪来的你那群入幕之宾。”  
“C.C。”朱雀真心无奈了，“你适可而止。”  
“你在说你自己吗？过去的几年黑市上一张你在Kightmare上撸管的照片可以炒至天价，当然我们都知道压根没那蠢东西，你碰女人的次数比仙人掌开花还稀奇，记得他们怎么喊你的？Zero圣人，无性者，天使繁衍体。结果你在短短两个月里成为各国名流炙手可热的约会对象，几乎所有有名望的女人都拿是否能受你一夜垂青当自己的社交资本，三天前那个跟你滚过床单的超模，如今都在维密压轴了，你到底在想什么。”  
朱雀叹口气，他当然知道这些行为略为出格，然而Zero不是圣人，世界也很乐意看到一个俗世的凡人，代替过去高高在上实则隔绝断层的符号。这也是鲁鲁修所期望的走下神坛，不是么。  
你就是在生他的气。C.C断言。  
“你气他随随便便打乱你的步调，毁你几年心血，尽管你也不知道这份心血要持续到何处尽头。这样挺好的不是吗，你做不了决定他来帮你做，如今你也没什么损失。除了你把因为他找回来的欲望没有好好丢过去让他自作自受。你应该这样做的，我认真说。”  
“这无济于事。”朱雀说。  
“你指哪样，过去压倒他做完该做的事，还是让你接受这些变化？”女人实则不太能与他和平相处，或许源于他们的关系始终隔着另一人搭桥建梁，“事实上让你在全世界面前掉马这事是我干的，你为什么从没憎恨过我？我是说在发现他复活之前，你从来没对我抱怨过这事。”  
“因为那不是出于你的意愿。”男人翡翠般的眼眸流转着深刻的情绪，“你从不干涉我和他关于执行约定的部分，而你也做不到那样天衣无缝的‘意外’。”他回想那日种种，意外和无所适从，未来得及反应，连同娜娜莉和新政府都没能第一时间判断该引导的舆论方向，公关系统全线瘫痪，然而同时，另一股新的舆论势力崛起，自超合众国伊始由过去的京都六家主导，将Zero=枢木朱雀=世纪英雄的公式在极短时间内刷成轩然大波。这种速度、掌控力度及精准度，他不否认皇神乐耶的才干，但他确信一切是经由死者的计划才得以促成，何况那时，魔女破天荒现了行踪，在日本逗留不去。  
那是鲁鲁修的心愿，他麻木过后突然无所适从，一个早已被剥夺的名字，藉由这种方式回归，仿佛连同往昔罪孽也一道活了过来。那些举国欢腾的大型庆典，硕大横幅和数十万人的集会，恳求他们的民族英雄归来，世界的赞誉之声掩盖过部分应有的质疑，梦幻到朱雀几乎找不准自己的存在。  
那是云端上的空气，清新却稀薄，令人恐惧窒息。  
然后他看见娜娜莉握着他的手，语重心长地说着这些年他的苦楚——连他自己都没意识到的部分，他便认真思考了，结果他并不觉得娜娜莉所说是对的，那些也不尽都真实。他确实在杀死鲁鲁修一事上痛苦过，也不过是难受于自己失去了鲁鲁修，他从未有过一分一秒为这事后悔，那将是对鲁鲁修的不敬。他们行过的事对错分明不容置疑，有多大犯行的觉悟就有多大承担的能力，他一直坚信自己扛得起，所以他毫不犹豫地同令枢木朱雀死去。  
但是这些被鲁鲁修收回了，他才猛然发现，那人并非如他所想，在他们计划的初心上达成共识，或者说，鲁鲁修并不知道自己愿意同他合作的真正心念。在他们重逢之前，朱雀曾有过念头，想问鲁鲁修为何要揭下Zero的面具，单方面打破过去的约定；他也曾一度遗憾再也不能问到当事人。  
朱雀说完，察觉到嘴里泛起意味不明的苦涩。  
“他跟你说了。”C.C仿佛看见真实的情况在她眼前上演，先前鲁鲁修剖白自我的坦率的确容易令人大感意外。  
“我曾经最恨他的言不由衷，总不能坦诚以告。”朱雀眼底近乎失落，“然而现在，我竟然最害怕他说真话。”  
从未想过有一天，两人的相处会变得如此。那人试图掌控一切的焦虑落进他眼里，倏尔转为他不曾见过的懵懂而纯粹的神情，下一刻欲言又止，再下一刻变得更为坚定，鲁鲁修正努力地毫无保留地倾诉一切，仿佛有谁这样教导他，打破过去固守的行为模式，生生冲破被性格禁锢的习惯，彻彻底底的对他人坦诚相告。  
朱雀为此大受打击。  
“他意图告诉我，于他而言，我是他失而复得的友人，所以他从未拿我当成他的骑士，他的下属。他说了，他甚至，没有给过我，专属他的骑士徽章。”朱雀一字一顿地说，那态度竟有些咬牙切齿，“该死的，他说的时候我才意识到。”  
“……你知道，他的表达方式总是独具一格。”C.C喃喃地十分敷衍。  
“他把理所当然的事说了一遍。”朱雀叹道，“我不想听他再多说一遍。”  
他眉眼间经年的坚毅逐渐淡去，神情疲惫，这在他为零时期也极少出现，然而现在，他的确累得够呛。这两个月的事比他过去几年的还要琐碎繁多，他一时也无法拿捏该和鲁鲁修保持距离的分寸。  
“那你打算一直这样下去吗？”C.C问。  
“我不知道。”男人揉了揉自己的头发，“我不知道该拿他怎么办了。他一直在我眼前晃悠，试图把过去他认为有的沟通缺失统统补上。”  
他指了指自己的胸口：“他每干一次这事，就像往这里扎一刀。”  
“他认为我为了尤菲的事将永远指责他。事实上，我选择接过Zero的身份，也一并将这份罪孽与他同担了。我诚然不会为这事选择原谅，所以我也不打算原谅我自己。”  
“拜他所赐，我把以前没想过的事情想了明白，他每说一个‘事实’，我都能从中找出‘不对’的反驳，但我没法说出来。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他是认真那样想。”朱雀喃喃道，“我发现他认真觉得我会在意那些事情，他做出的种种补偿行为，真的都是为了我。”  
“我们都知道他有习惯性为人好的自我行为。”C.C替他总结，“这不代表我们需要无偿接受——我没在指你掉马那事。”  
朱雀发出一声轻笑：“不……不是那样。”  
他似乎显得有些局促：“我只是发现，原来我从来没有对他表达过，我真正想要的到底是什么。”  
“我不停否定他，否定他。我也在最后承认他，支持他。是我将他带到那个所思所想所为我的皆所以然的地步，但我从未意识到，这原该是我自己去承担的部分。”  
他闭上眼睛，为说出口后心中瞬间释然的轻松而惊讶。但是这些鲁鲁修不知道，他也不准备让鲁鲁修知道。  
“意识到这点之后，我发现我真的……”下意识将话语停顿，再坦然无惧地说出来，“真的很爱很爱他，并且不得不继续这样去爱他。”  
这是他的本愿，也是他的义务。一个人将本愿与义务结合在一起，势必活得十分劳苦而繁重，但这就是枢木朱雀独特的生存之道，它经年累月，他不准备改变。那人将与他合谋的一切剥夺而去，又将他曾经自愿舍弃的种种再度还回，而他确实全盘接受了这一切，选择继续走下去。  
“可能我看上去像是逆来顺受，总是习惯寻找理由说服自己去做，这点他之前提到过。”朱雀想起什么般，隐隐苦笑摇头，“这让他觉得我挺可怜的。说实话，听到的时候我还挺惊讶，你知道，就算我接受什么想法，仍然是自己的决定，不是认同某些理念就是被强迫……够了，这些不重要。”  
他发现自己词穷了。  
“好吧，我听懂了。”C.C摊开手，“鲁鲁修喜欢跟你扯旧账，想告诉你他没那么混蛋，或者他曾经混蛋过但现在不是了，希望你能原谅他。你本来觉得那些该死的已经全不重要了，然而在翻旧帐的时候，他翻出了一些你过去根本没意识到的部分，这令你很在意，让你觉得他竟然这么混蛋过。雪球越滚越大，争吵翻天覆地。现在你在自我说服，他那么混蛋全是因为受你误导，你居功至伟，其实也没什么好指责他的。”  
“……”  
你大可以不用说的这么八点档。  
“所以你在干什么？甜心，你应该捡起地上这些玩意，现在，立刻，到隔壁去做你最后该做的一件事！”  
朱雀沉默数秒，掉头就走：“今晚我睡客房。”  
男人头也不回径自离开的背影快得女人连最后一句嘲弄都来不及甩出去。  
魔女累趴在床上毫无形象地捶着柔软的被子……够了，这两个男孩快让她受够了！瞧这境地，曾经她瞒着朱雀在鲁鲁修房里藏身，现在她瞒着鲁鲁修在朱雀房里度日。  
他们究竟还准备让她操烦到几时？

有别于魔女的崩溃，朱雀以另一种即将崩溃的心态出现在客厅里。这处官所唯一南向的区域是以欧式建造，其余地方均保留了传统日式。他经常回到这里，在仅隔一条走廊的房里住着，偶尔下意识游荡在外，希望看见鲁鲁修的日常起居。他们已经不大交谈了，这不代表他会漏掉对方眼里极其小心翼翼又装作若无其事的渴望。但他何时开始，竟然害怕鲁鲁修开口，这个头疼的家伙总会说出一些他不愿意听的话。  
如果他拒绝一次，是否下次便会听不见了？刚才和C.C说完，朱雀意识到自己还挺享受鲁鲁修当面而来的诸多直言，尽管那会令他万分难受，这可是那人真把他放心上的证明，这种冰火两重天的境地，亏他还能苦中作乐，甚至一遍遍重复得甘之如饴，近乎自虐。  
他简直在鲁鲁修的事上病得不轻。当然，他知道后者也在他这道坎上栽得头破血流，这算互相扯平吗？  
朱雀走下螺旋阶梯，意外发现那道轻飘飘的人影正伏卧在桌上熟睡。  
两个月了，鲁鲁修的身形依然单薄得令朱雀担忧，每日吩咐下去悉心照料，亲自过问膳食，各式各样的医嘱，似乎都不能让鲁鲁修胖起来。私下里他跟白熊咖啡馆的店长交流，详细询问捡到鲁鲁修的经过，那之后遇到的每件事，包括他们曾经去过的医院，朱雀也一并封锁了所有档案。  
大脑扫描的诊断报告，定期健康体检，尤其令人在意胸前那道旧时的贯穿伤。接鲁鲁修回来的第二天，朱雀就调用了全球尖端医疗小组，24小时不断观察，对鲁鲁修进行贴身看护，制定他每日作息的时间表。尽管鲁鲁修告诉他胸口早就不会渗血，也没法彻底打消朱雀的忧心。鲁鲁修倒是对曾经的病情直言不讳，应该也猜到档案早已落入朱雀手里。眼部疼痛，记忆缺失，伤口渗血，朱雀能数出他身上好几处问题，包括鲁鲁修也不在意的其他问题。例如他被强行拖回十四岁，身体机能是否健全，重新恢复生长的身体状态，朱雀调用了过去遗留的皇家机密数据，和鲁鲁修现在的成长曲线作过对比，监控各类指数防止异常，或者突发什么意外。如果时间折叠会被历史修正，鲁鲁修年满十八岁史定判离之前，朱雀都不能心安于现下的完好。  
他会爱护他，照顾他，陪定他，这是他对自己说的。  
走至时间一度停止的年轻者身边，朱雀伸手隐敛又眷恋地抚过对方颊边的发丝，轻触对方的脸颊，从容柔和地说：“在这里睡，你会感冒的。”  
鲁鲁修被他唤醒，眼神茫然，朦朦胧胧投去一抹目光，淡紫晶的眼眸深处是纯粹的依赖，这令朱雀周身打个寒战，意识到鲁鲁修正将他当成另一个人，缘于极其相似的声音。  
那人很快清醒过来，但朱雀已经转身离开。  
“朱雀……”  
欲言又止没让朱雀停下脚步，身后遂传来小跑的声音，鲁鲁修大胆地拉住了对方，在故作冷漠的视线中强硬起来。  
“我们再好好谈谈。”  
“没有这个必要。”  
“不是……这不对……你不能总像这样……”  
“像这样？”朱雀反问，他认真看着鲁鲁修。  
“像这样避开。”鲁鲁修指出，“你不能总拿一些事情做借口。”  
这话相当熟悉，朱雀依稀忆起，过去只有对上娜娜莉的事，鲁鲁修才愿意退让，但他退让的态度又总是模棱两可，仅仅只为迷惑对方，达成原本的目的。  
过去的自己对鲁鲁修说：你要这样自欺欺人到几时，又在拿娜娜莉当借口。  
现在的自己对C.C说：我真的很爱很爱他，并且不得不继续这样去爱他。  
朱雀倾身抱住眼前削瘦的人，清楚感到对方的身体瞬间僵硬又缓缓软化。  
他什么也没说，只是紧搂住这具躯体，感受这个身躯失而复得的温热，听见心脏有力地跳动。这个瞬间，他突然意识到可以换一种沟通方式，不再趋于习惯地剑拔弩张。  
“抱歉，我真的很累。”  
朱雀轻声细语地坦白他的状态，不意外怀中身体陡然地紧绷。  
鲁鲁修在为他紧张，却也不敢贸然挣开他。认清这个事实，朱雀为短暂的主导颇感成就。  
“那么……晚安。”他放开怀中的鲁鲁修，在他额前轻轻落下一个吻。  
他转身断然离去，笃定这次不会有人再追上来。

Fin.


	3. 终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *反逆白黑，雀28岁，鲁鲁复生17岁  
> *甜蜜＆狗血＆霸总，海岛原型塞班考虑实际情况作了修改当作AU海岛吧。我不拥有两个男孩，所有故事和OOC都属我

夏季绵延的风干燥而不失凉爽，也许要归功于这处天然开辟后天凿作的庭院了。山石流水恰到好处的淌落节奏令人心下清静，院落中栽种得宜的品种昂贵的芭蕉和妃竹，品茶时分感受古色日庭的风味并不比京都著名的琉璃光院来得差几分。一想到这就是伟人Zero的住宅，这份独具匠心的准备更证明了母国人对他的重视。  
鲁鲁修喝完一小杯玉露茶，盯着面前漆黑底盘衬托的一小块碧绿晶莹的冻体，再度以审视的目光挑剔了。那是他为白熊咖啡馆夏季新品茶点推出的独特比例秘方所调制出的抹茶羊羹，不同于一般羊羹的颜色，鲁鲁修制作的羊羹仿佛上好的水玉那般清澈剔透，拥有果冻般闪耀的光泽，随着层次逐渐加深，最底部呈现暗翡翠的效果。这份独到之处在店长及一众食客那里广受好评，答谢的电话也接了几通。  
但……这不是现下的重点。  
鲁鲁修拿起和菓子杨枝的黑文字，轻轻将冻体切分，叉起一小块送入口里。随着唾液缓缓化去，绵密毫无颗粒的口感让他稍微放松了眉头，目光落在食碟旁那封精致的信上。  
那是一封郑重到用火漆盖封的信，信封的质地和其上手绘的精致明蓝花纹、淬点金粉的细描看得出这是一封邀请函，里面应该是写着祝语的卡片。鲁鲁修不用打开信封都能猜出内容。火漆上小熊的图案告示了寄件方，考虑现在是难得八月的季节，以往这个时候他应该和白熊咖啡馆的大家前往海边度假了。只是今年多少有点不同，鲁鲁修稍微能明白店长他们郑重其事寄邀请函的原因，他只是不确定是否应该跟朱雀提出行程。  
那个人从他住进来起就特别小心翼翼地看顾饮食作息，日常检查的医疗小组都驻扎在隔壁偏院了，如果大张旗鼓地出游，不知道朱雀又会紧张到什么程度。鲁鲁修都能想象朱雀愣怔过后迅速沉凝下的表情到底有多顾虑，他微微叹口气，心里快速计算了对方因为外来官员的频繁访问已有好一段时间没有回家，尽管作为和平象征，Zero在军事上的天赋和实力也是各国有目共睹，一时半会退不下政治舞台，这样的行程属于国家层面的理所当然了。他终究是没法在这个节骨眼对朱雀要求什么，尽管过去那几年都挺如常的。  
一半是理智上的不忍心，一半是感情上的赌气，鲁鲁修为矛盾而纠结，仿佛脑中住着两个打架的小人，一个嚷嚷“怎么可以再让朱雀操心快点适可而止”，一个忿忿“有什么大不了嘛前两年照样玩好好的”。  
鲁鲁修举信仰头观，叹气得更频繁了。  
“你一个人纠结来纠结去的干嘛。”拉门后突兀传来熟悉女性的吐槽，鲁鲁修手一抖，那封信就落上了榻榻米，被进来的C.C一手捡起。  
“还没拆啊。”女王状的绿发魔女不屑地看他，“你真是少有这样磨磨唧唧。”  
“啰嗦。”他随意咕哝一句，重新为来人换上等比茶叶，等着烧开水。  
“你可真是呢，该说聪明了一辈子，偏偏节骨眼上容易犯傻吗？”女人绕过他坐下，伸手弹了弹信封，“你在担心枢木朱雀不让你去吗？”  
鲁鲁修愕然看向她，信的细节和内容应该只有自己猜到。  
“笨蛋。没有通过安全检测的东西，那家伙会随随便便的同意送到你手上吗？”C.C摇了摇头。  
鲁鲁修怔住了。  
“你到底有没有自觉……朱雀是把你当成何等的国宝级呵护备至呢？信封、信纸、墨水可能会有异物涂抹，内容也许是恐吓，不从源头到目的都彻查一遍，这东西会轻而易举交给你吗？”  
“可是火漆……”鲁鲁修自觉闭上了嘴，即便封口完好也有透视检测设备。他是真的日子过傻了，在C.C指出以前竟然半分都没有想到。所以，朱雀知道这封信是店长寄来的也清楚信的内容并允许信件交到自己手里，代表朱雀已经同意他出行了吗？鲁鲁修面露疑惑，那为什么朱雀没有亲自跟他说明呢？只有一个可能性，他在等自己主动开口。鲁鲁修勾起指尖轻抵下巴，面上若有所思。  
“我觉得你可以带点东西贿赂他呢。”魔女的声音拉回了他的遐想，眼前拿黑文字叉起剩下的羊羹吃下去又毫不客气吐槽还是披萨好的女人，悠闲的表情写满看好戏的恶趣味。  
哼……  
鲁鲁修面无表情递上一杯馨香的玉露茶。  
于是，夜晚看似突兀回家实则在鲁鲁修意料之内的官邸主人，面对正襟危坐的十七岁布国少年，那严肃的模样令他困惑地眨了眨眼。怎么回事？鲁鲁修不是应该收到邀请函开心不已，这副表情活像发生了不好的事哇。朱雀内心慌乱不已，面上倒揣着十数年来八风不动的姿态，客客气气地问：“鲁鲁修有什么事吗？”  
“没事不能等你回来吗？”鲁鲁修理所当然反问。  
仿佛一支利箭戳中心脏，箭尾还带一颗粉红桃心。朱雀笑容微顿，立刻摇头：“不，是你有什么事吗？”  
鲁鲁修点了点头，把面前一个器具推至他面前。那是日式茶道里常用的茶点碟，旁置一支黑文字。朱雀伸手打开，碧玉翠透的羊羹在他同样如翡翠般的眸底呈现，那双漂亮的眼睛为此睁大了。鲁鲁修将朱雀的反应悉数纳入眼底，心底悄然滋生了名为幸福的甜蜜味道，令他片刻恍惚。  
朱雀抬眸望他：“给我做的吗？”  
鲁鲁修下意识点头，解释道：“这是抹茶羊羹，照着你眼睛的颜色配制的……”他反应过来说了什么，尴尬地想遮掩过去，连忙补充道，“算是突然的灵感，这里住的人也只有你和我了。”  
“谢谢。”朱雀微笑以对，翠绿眼眸溢满浓浓化不开的深意，温暖得令人不想避开，“我很高兴，鲁鲁修想着我做出来的点心。”  
“……”脸不知不觉红了。  
朱雀一本正经说出来的话，为什么让脸颊烫热得受不住？  
鲁鲁修张了张嘴，回不出半个字。  
“我开动了。”朱雀做了简单的合掌，拿起黑文字小心切开羊羹冻体，送入口中。他眼前的鲁鲁修意外屏息以待，模样在意得不行，还带着点无意识的小紧张，朱雀愉悦地享受这份着紧大过口里清甜馥郁的味道，他品尝出来除了抹茶，鲁鲁修还加了其他食用花。  
朱雀长久未开口，鲁鲁修终于忍不住直问：“怎么样？”  
“很好吃喔，可以打120分。”朱雀眼见鲁鲁修放松的模样，温和地说，“不愧是鲁鲁修亲自做的点心，广受好评的夏季新品。”  
鲁鲁修顿住了……是了，他的事情，朱雀怎么可能不知道。  
“所以，鲁鲁修要去也可以。”朱雀说，“其实不用这么费心，说一声就好了。”  
“才不是这样。”鲁鲁修立刻否定，朱雀的胡思乱想有些惊人，他严肃得仿佛被冒犯一样，“因为我喜欢做点心给你吃，是你前段时间一直没回来，这个和那个不是一回事。”  
“对不起，对不起，我最近太忙了。”朱雀摊开手安抚鲁鲁修，为他着急解释说漏嘴的事实开心不已，并温柔地露出歉意，“是我不好，冷落了鲁鲁修。”  
“什么……”冷落？鲁鲁修瞠目结舌，“我、我才没觉得受冷落呢。我住的好好的，每天也有在忙咖啡馆的事。”  
炸毛的猫要是逗得太过头，可是容易起反效果呢。朱雀想。  
“这样啊，让鲁鲁修在这里住的开心就是我现在最大的心愿。无论是茶道还是插花，喜欢厨艺烹饪也好，都可以直接提出来，我会尽己所能地极力满足你的……”他压低嗓音，最后的尾语深沉而内敛，好听得像磨过磁石一般带上令人酥麻。  
鲁鲁修恍惚了，朱雀在逗他吗？好像又不是这回事。突然伸到眼前的黑文字和碧绿羊羹，让他下意识张口，清甜芬芳瞬间在味蕾漾开。朱雀抽回黑文字，仿佛两人刚刚不是共用了一支杨枝，他淡定的令鲁鲁修不淡定又不得不跟着装出淡定的模样。  
直到两人互道晚安，鲁鲁修回房洗漱完毕，将自己甩到床上，那份违和感才涌上大脑，烧得他皮肤滚烫。  
拿被子蒙过头，鲁鲁修小声咬了句：“朱雀是笨蛋。”

尽管说着可以出游，最后的事宜还是交给朱雀操办了。以往总是开车前往最近的海滨，舒舒服服过上一个有海边烟花大会的夏季，顺便体验夏季祭典的各类小活动，今年却一改往日没有这些娱乐。收到朱雀的通知准备好行装的鲁鲁修意外发现偏远的日常看护小队也做了出发的准备，那人数足够一个小组了。他还在纳闷，不常现身的老管家带他前往中庭，踏出一道门槛等在门口的三辆车行也令他瞠目，这可是还在朱雀官邸的范围内吧？记得进来时一路畅通无阻坐着的也是游览车般的交通工具。听见他的疑问老管家慢悠悠说，那是因为主人跟着您啊，还有什么能伤到您吗？  
鲁鲁修竟无言以对。  
他坐上中间车辆外出的时候终于见识到层层关卡有多麻烦，这个严防死守的占地面积庞大堪为景点的官邸连只闲鸟也飞不进来。等他顺利离开住区，一路驱车，最后莫名停在机场的时候，鲁鲁修差点反应不过来。  
“潘达君！”私家飞机旁聚集了数人，最先向鲁鲁修招手的是神谷先生。笹子小姐和店长也在一旁侃侃而谈，绰号灰熊的中村先生也来了，正和店长说话。  
鲁鲁修朝他们走去，神谷先生兴奋地说：“你终于来了，真是多谢你呀，这次能够去海岛旅游呢。”  
……哈？  
一辆机场用车疾行而至，身着正装的朱雀出现了，他身边的女秘书做着简报：“封锁线已经处理完毕，警备人员全部到位，游客疏散已结束，各类服务人员到位，紧急医疗小组配置妥当。另外军部调动了第四机动小队给您已于昨日抵达驻军基地，以及当地的气象跟进……”  
朱雀仔细听完秘书的所有报告，点点头示意她可以离开。转头对上愣住的鲁鲁修，他脱下外披的大衣仔细给对方披上：“机场风太大，你应该穿件大衣。”  
身后的便装SP立刻说：“抱歉长官，属下疏忽了！”  
“不要紧。”朱雀说。  
鲁鲁修扯过他的领子，小声在耳边咬牙：“你也太夸张了，怎么可以这样劳师动众。”  
“我得保证鲁鲁修的绝对安全。”朱雀理所当然说，“放心吧，为了避免游客误闯，我要了一整个星期的使用权。”  
“……酒店？”  
“大部分。”朱雀含糊说。  
此时，鲁鲁修并不知道朱雀将涵盖景区范围内的海岛主体、副岛及部分海域全部包下，与船行30分钟的陆地部分度假村景区全面封锁隔绝，并拿下仅有三家的海岛酒店令随行人员全部入住。他甚至将专用KM带过来放在第四机动小队以备不时之需。  
大家一同登上朱雀的专机，店长笑着摸了摸鲁鲁修的头，许久未见的亲密令人十分怀念，他郑重地向朱雀道谢，换来朱雀随和的回应，鲁鲁修能看出来，尽管朱雀那天将自己带走，但他和白熊咖啡馆的大家并没有因此生疏反而更加亲近，也许他花了很多功夫解释并求得大家的体谅，尽管知道这一点也不容易。鲁鲁修明白这个名为白熊咖啡馆的大家庭有多么重要，他甚至感谢朱雀可以做到这个地步，能够融入其中作为一份子。  
鲁鲁修向朱雀投去一抹感激的眼神，意外发现朱雀的笑容里有一分苦涩，也许那很淡薄，但他不会错看。  
疑惑地询问朱雀，对方摇摇头，投回一抹要他安心享受的目光。  
他们许久未曾用眼神交流，这般默契倒是不曾消失。  
鲁鲁修想了想，心底总算安慰了。  
他还是拿不准朱雀的心思，他不希望朱雀因为曾经杀了自己而变得万事小心翼翼，仿佛自己一个小心愿都要花上数百倍的精心，那样朱雀会遭外间诟病。同样，他也不忍心辜负朱雀的好意，至少等这趟旅行结束，他再找机会和朱雀谈。  
三小时后鲁鲁修在海岛酒店碰上米蕾，她激动地抱住鲁鲁修又笑又哭，指责朱雀到旅游时才通知自己，朱雀不以为意地笑，米蕾最后同身着比基尼披露肩薄纱上衣的C.C一同登岛车前往海滩，临行前自然免不了披萨女一顿吐槽。  
鲁鲁修忍不住问朱雀：“你把大家都喊来了？”  
朱雀说：“只有几个人。”  
话音未落，酒店内刚到不久的三人组，罗伊德、塞西尔、妮娜就跟他们习以为常打了招呼，并不意外鲁鲁修的出现。  
大家各自回房，鲁鲁修眺望落地窗外的海岛风景，他身后的朱雀将彼此的衣服拿出来一一挂好。  
“鲁鲁修累了吗？”朱雀在问。  
“有一点。”他答。  
想到米蕾在这里，脑海里浮出那些五花八门的闹腾，感觉更累了。  
“累了可以先睡一下，我待会喊你起来。”朱雀说。  
鲁鲁修摇头，他没有未经休整就爬床的习惯。  
“我这样休息一下就好。”他喃喃地说，舒服地合上眼睛。一条薄毯摊开裹住了他，抬眼是朱雀温柔的绿色，光线缘故可以看清眸底生动的碎晶浮色，说不清道不明的浓郁情绪。  
“睡会吧。”朱雀伸手遮住了鲁鲁修的双眼，一并按下他欲开口的冲动。

海潮拍浪亘古经年，永宿的此起彼伏穿越梦境回到现实，他瞬间分不清身居所在。房中灯光昏暗，恰到好处未有阻碍他的睡眠，朦胧不曾清醒的时候，入眼便是一片漆黑。也许怕他受冻，朱雀关上窗户并没有挡住海浪声。  
想起同居一屋的人，鲁鲁修扯紧身上的薄毯，起身张望寻找朱雀。内更衣间的灯光亮着，似乎有人影晃动，他还没上前，门就打开了。  
朱雀一身白色礼装出现在他面前，精致领结搭配夜蔷薇型黑钻胸针，他在调整自己的袖扣，鲁鲁修能分辨他黑色内衬上的暗金纹路，得体大方又无法言说的暧昧。  
“你醒了，正好赶上晚宴呢。”朱雀说。  
晚宴……米蕾吗……  
“礼服在里面，快去换上吧。”朱雀催促他。  
头脑还不甚清醒，鲁鲁修一面点头，一面先盥洗一番让自己清醒。他匆忙洗个澡，吹干头发调整仪容，这才走进换衣间看他自己的礼服。暗红内衬搭配黑色金边礼服，和朱雀款式近似的银色蔷薇镶钻胸针，他挑剔地在心底评价一番，还是换好装束。  
出门时看见朱雀挂掉手机，好奇问他什么事。  
“会长在催。”朱雀笑说。  
“那你怎么回的她？”  
“我就说……男生换衣服还是挺花时间。”朱雀眨眨眼。  
相同的对话让鲁鲁修想起过去，他补了句：“让她等去吧？”  
两人相视而笑，互相欣赏彼此的仪容。朱雀难得用发胶将大部分头发往右侧后方拢上去，这令他多了沉稳的气度却又不失锐利，看起来更像曾经所说的化身为剑。鲁鲁修本身不打算多折腾头发，只稍作修饰避免碎乱，他的头发如娜娜莉一般轻软却不够蓬松，风吹过时容易遮挡视线，时常会有撩动头发的举止，朱雀回忆起那个画面，眼神更加柔软。他本想说些真难得你不挑剔之类的话，临到嘴边又吞回肚里去，只屈起手臂道对鲁鲁修道：“走吧？”  
鲁鲁修挑眉，大有责难的意味瞪他，朱雀只得收回让对方挽住手臂的不良意图，摸着鼻子眼望鲁鲁修越过他径自向前，再从容地跟在那人身后。  
直到酒店宴会厅，鲁鲁修才发现来了很多人。黎星刻刚见到朱雀立刻又老生常谈安保问题，鲁鲁修的目光落在一身瑰丽旗袍的妙龄女性，雍容典雅的气质完全无法与过去的女童联系，中华联邦最高领导者——天子蒋丽华，她正和精心妆扮身着当季限量高定礼服的米蕾攀谈，鲁鲁修瞬间懂了下午朱雀随口提过“我不会给外间留下话柄”的意思。  
眼前的人们熟悉又陌生，鲁鲁修想起他搜索过的娜娜莉，虽然有时朱雀会带回她的近照，但同场体会岁月流逝唯独自己时光停滞的震撼绝非三言两语可说清。他看见基诺如常在女性中打转，逗得塞西尔、妮娜、笹子小姐呵呵乐笑。他发现妮娜挽起头发，一枚钻戒在她无名指上闪耀，而塞西尔的从容大方多了经年风霜但仍不掩智慧和知性。罗伊德和店长们津津乐道着话题，鲁鲁修不知不觉离开朱雀和黎星刻，他看见外间露台熟悉又陌生的高挑身影，温婉编织的樱色长发，搭配艳丽又款式轻间红裙，他走到对方身后，一时竟然不知道如何开口。  
女性转过身，年近三十的女性容颜不改，眉眼间的成熟和忧郁让他些微恍惚。  
“卡莲……”鲁鲁修喃喃自语。  
“好久不见，鲁鲁修。”女人温和地微笑，伸手拂去秀发时不经意露出的婚戒简约而瞩目。  
时间过去太久。  
“朱雀说起你还活着，真有点意料不到。”卡莲淡淡道，“这次就想来见见你。”  
鲁鲁修瞥过她的手，斟酌地开口：“你结婚了。”  
“毕竟有十年了。”卡莲毫不介意说，“去年，他们都参加了我丈夫的葬礼。”  
“…对不起。”突然意外的发展令鲁鲁修不知如何反应。  
“不要紧。他是一位很优秀的军官，虽然是和平年代，总也有令人烦扰的局部战争，我也是军人，懂得接受现实。”卡莲怀念的口吻似乎爱人依然留在身侧，“不说我，鲁鲁修呢，现在过得如何？”  
“有点无所适从。”鲁鲁修道，“复活以来我住在店长家里，他开了一家白熊咖啡馆，就在代官山。”  
“嗯…有机会我去坐坐。”卡莲说。  
“请务必前来。”鲁鲁修神色愉悦，“我现在住在朱雀那里，不是很方便外出，你有空可以去咖啡馆，是家很不错的店。”  
“看来你很习惯。”  
“应该说，这个世界好得不太现实，又觉得很安心。”鲁鲁修的话在海风中飘散开去。  
卡莲沉默不语，审视般看着鲁鲁修，半晌开口道：“你……变了不少。”  
宴会厅传来一些骚动，又到米蕾大展手脚的时刻，他们似乎刻意与鲁鲁修保持距离，仿佛小心翼翼怕带来更多不该有的无所适从，鲁鲁修敏锐地察觉，他也明白会这样安排的人出于何种心念，望向朱雀的时候，对方立刻回应自己，露出温柔的微笑。  
那是朱雀，和宴会厅里的人站在一起那么和谐，他也经过同样的时间洗礼在漫长的人生路上从容行来，褪去青葱和青涩，他身姿挺拔而相貌英俊，沉凝的双眼有岁月痕迹般的感悟，他和他们融为一体，在遥远的时间彼方望向自己——那样远远的，望着自己。  
——就像眺望回忆和过去。  
鲁鲁修悲哀地意识到，这是一条无法逾越的鸿沟。  
也许他露出这样的表情，朱雀微微一愣，继而敛下表情快步赶到他身边，揽过他亲昵的在耳畔低语：“风有点冷，我们进去吧。”朱雀向卡莲点头，后者做个随意的手势。  
鲁鲁修回到宴会厅，音乐已经奏响，那是一曲熟悉的探戈舞曲，经过战争和烈火洗练依然流传至今。  
Por Una Cabeza.  
无声默契下一对意想不到的人从舞场两端走向中间，那是米蕾和基诺，他们微笑着互相交换一个亲吻，起步贴面柔情而舞。鲁鲁修惊讶发现大家习以为常，他下意识看向朱雀，对方轻轻点头。  
十年了。  
有人分开，有人走到一起。  
卡莲也回到会场，她在中村先生的邀请下同意一支舞。  
鲁鲁修突然觉得口干舌燥，身旁经过一位侍者，他无意识伸手拿起一杯酒，触碰的瞬间就让一只手压下。朱雀拽紧他的手拉回，对侍者歉意一笑，责备地对鲁鲁修摇头。  
这般举动在场中十分惹眼，鲁鲁修发现大家都装作不在意地偷偷观望，恐怕又是朱雀的意思。于是他认真看朱雀，想从那些温和表情下发现点什么。带自己来这里，召集过往同伴，让自己面对“这个”世界的真实样貌。  
朱雀试图把他和过去、现在联系起来，他在试图做点什么，足以令鲁鲁修心底微窒。  
“好久不见，我能冒昧请您跳支舞吗？”端庄高贵的天子走至他们面前，众目睽睽下无视常理向鲁鲁修邀舞。  
鲁鲁修微怔片刻已然出于自身教养一并朱雀在背后暗暗的推搡，踏步向前出言挽救：“应该由我来向美丽的您邀一支舞。”  
蒋丽华温婉一笑。两人走至中央，在其他人刻意留下的空旷舞场中翩然起舞。  
曾经的皇帝与现今的女皇。  
那是白熊咖啡馆的大家不熟悉的鲁鲁修，那却是在场其余人熟悉的鲁鲁修。  
他高贵而傲慢，轻盈如一只睥睨众生的猫，他的面容精致而美丽，冷漠苍白的光芒包围他仿佛有形的孤独。他带着穿过层层光阴的舞步，在这个熟悉又陌生的场合寻回曾有过的繁华荣耀。  
他天择为皇，生而高贵。  
他是神圣帝国布里塔尼亚99代皇帝。  
一曲终了。  
梦幻泡影。  
鲁鲁修同蒋丽华行礼，俨然觉得疲累涌上脑际，令笑容也变得勉强。  
朱雀伸手揽住走回身边的鲁鲁修，亲昵埋入他的发顶。鼻间溢满朱雀的味道，鲁鲁修也习惯地放松神经。这场合太耗费他的精力，他根本没做好走入“这个”世界的准备。他想朱雀得到答案了，也许并不如其所愿。  
提前离开的行止不那么得体，在座既是熟人也不再讲究。鲁鲁修随朱雀离开，那人廊上停下脚步。  
“很想和鲁鲁修跳一支舞。”朱雀突然说。  
“现在的身高差来看，你想我跳女步吗？”鲁鲁修疲惫笑言，他走向前方，朱雀适时跟上来。  
“探戈也不错啊。”对方不依不饶说。  
“我可不想和你跳……那支舞。”鲁鲁修意有所指，他知道朱雀的小算盘。  
“为什么啊！”饶是年长十岁，朱雀也渐渐开始在私下里用过去接近撒娇的态度同鲁鲁修说话。  
鲁鲁修平静地看向他：“Por Una Cabeza。不是正隐喻了何为‘无望的爱情’吗……米蕾和基诺在一起过，然而他们已经分手了吧？”  
朱雀的目光深邃而绵远：“鲁鲁修果然还是很敏锐呢。确切说，他们离婚了。”  
“……”  
“就算这样，出现在同一场合时无论彼此身边有多少人陪伴，他们也一定会跳一支舞。”  
“永远这支舞吗？”  
“嗯。”  
鲁鲁修的大脑转不过来。他没法想象这之间的关系何等错综复杂。  
朱雀却说：“总有抛不开放不下的感情，米蕾也好，基诺也好，尽管不适合一起生活，对彼此的感情却无法否认。”  
“那就这样永远看着对方吗？”  
渴望不可及的爱侣，永远追随对方的目光，不断更换的陪同者却再没有一枚束缚。  
“我知道人会改变。”鲁鲁修斟酌用词，“我们谁也没能耐声称足够了解他人，但是缺失太多时间，也许……”他下意识收声，将“也许我不属于这个地方”咽下去，那会伤到朱雀，他没法说出口。  
他们走回房时不再交谈，匆忙互道晚安，鲁鲁修占据靠窗的那张床，将自己埋进梦境。他未曾留意朱雀在漆黑中看向他的背影，一夜无眠，不知所思。

“你似乎有心事。”店长突然开口，差点被海风带走声音。  
鲁鲁修回神，他和店长坐在一处看海滩追逐战，热闹的嚷声和活动，可惜他不能下水。  
“有什么事可以跟我说噢。”熟悉的嗓音依旧能抚慰他的焦躁。  
今时今日，他已经不会将店长和朱雀弄混，他们于他全然不同。  
“我只是觉得有点隔离感。”他诚实地对年长的男人吐露心声，“我缺失了很多时间，就像画框里的影像总是隔层玻璃。”  
“跟我们相处的时候也是这样吗？”  
“那不一样。”鲁鲁修下意识否定。  
“白熊咖啡馆的大家也很重要，那是我‘现在’的生活，和过去不一样。”鲁鲁修轻声说。  
“你准备接受过去的生活变成的现在的样子吗？”店长温和问。  
鲁鲁修意识到了，他凝视年长者：“朱雀拜托你来开导我吗？”  
年长者神情温柔地说：“他非常苦恼呢，对你的事情。”  
“我能感觉到他的矛盾，总想让修君更依赖自己一点，这样的心情。看到你和我们在一起，他会流露不易察觉的欣羡，努力把大家当作修君家庭的一份子接纳，这样的枢木朱雀真是个温柔的人。”  
鲁鲁修下意识咬唇：“…我曾经以为，我和他的世界已经不在同一个。”  
“拼命想要挽留某个人的话，难道不是非常重要的存在吗？”店长说，“修君可以对朱雀君多回应一点，我想他会很高兴。”  
“回应？”  
“修君从来没问过朱雀君，他对你抱着怎样的情感吗？”店长惊讶。  
“大概是愧疚吧。”鲁鲁修说，“他做过一些不情愿也不该被非议的事，那是我的错，他却觉得是自己的责任。”  
“只是愧疚吗？”  
眼见鲁鲁修不解地望向自己，店长温和地摸过的他头发。  
有些事，应该要自己确认才好。  
怀揣不明一语，鲁鲁修朝海边走去，朱雀正毫不掩饰大秀身手和基诺比拼冲浪。自由活动下喜好浮潜的数人和各找乐子的皆不在，海滩边嬉闹的女性们玩起沙滩排球尖叫不止。  
“鲁鲁修！——”米蕾小跑来到他身边，露出过去十年未改的笑容，“欢迎回来，副会长大人。我还没对你说过这句话呢。”  
那样自然地化解预想中存在的尴尬，鲁鲁修松口气，他郑重地说：“‘我回来了’……还不能轻易说出来，可以再给我点时间吗？”  
“鲁鲁真是的。”米蕾怔然后大笑出声，她随即收敛了轻率，认真点头，“时间的话多少都会有，只是鲁鲁不要让我们等太久喔，这是会长命令。”  
“知道了。”鲁鲁修淡淡地笑。  
米蕾忽然蹲下身，捞起海水顺势往他身上泼去。  
“这是先期奖励！”她顺道又来两下。  
鲁鲁修不及料到被泼中呛了两口海水，当下咳起来，熟悉的疼痛从胸口上涌，他试图张嘴说话，却更剧烈地捂住胸口咳个不停。  
米蕾终于意识到不对变了脸色。她抖索地上前搀扶没法站稳的鲁鲁修，电光火石间朱雀已经飞奔过来，替她接过手支撑后者。基诺适时揽过吓到的米蕾，温柔安抚她。  
朱雀将手按在鲁鲁修的手背，声音也有些变调：“鲁鲁修，这里很疼吗？你还能说话吗？”他拍抚着鲁鲁修的背部，打横抱起他朝外飞奔。  
过程中鲁鲁修没有停止咳嗽，他觉得很难受，胸口火烧一般疼痛，令他不得不抓紧那个位置，逼自己暂时停下已渐疼痛的气管。他试图对朱雀说点什么，但出口不止的咳嗽逼停一切交流，最后，他只能靠上朱雀肩颈小幅低喘抑制再度深咳的冲动。  
朱雀很快到了最近的休憩小屋，他将鲁鲁修放上简易的躺座，动手解他湿透的衣服，抓过两快方布巾一边替他包裹身体，一边覆上他的头简单擦拭，他指示鲁鲁修脱掉裤子，自己起身去拿完好的浴袍。他做这些如行云流水，片刻停顿都没有的利落，手中按下通讯器吩咐看护小组带设备赶来，简单说明了情况。等他回过身，鲁鲁修已经照他吩咐，把自己脱光用毛巾擦拭妥当裹好身体。朱雀将浴袍抖开揽住他，去掉沾湿的那些，严密地包裹起来，将人揽入怀中紧紧抱着。  
朱雀的身体在发抖。鲁鲁修意识到。他感到一个不易察觉的轻吻落在头顶，很快离开了。  
“抱歉不能让你先洗澡，只能等检查完再把海水盐分洗掉。”朱雀喃喃说。他在试图转移彼此的注意力。  
鲁鲁修的胸口依然火烧火燎发疼，他没想过两口海水就能照成这种情况，有别于曾经的感受，胸口那处应该只剩疤痕的伤也幻觉般疼得厉害，他的呼吸渐渐不稳，急促得让朱雀又揽紧些。  
“疼吗？”朱雀的嗓音仿佛在飘。  
他轻微点了头。  
“是……伤口吗？”  
鲁鲁修甚至能听出一丝颤动。  
他迟疑了，这令朱雀紧紧抱住他，低喃诉语：  
对不起……对不起……都是我的错……  
他的声音带上令人心痛的绝望，另一种意义的痛彻心扉。  
鲁鲁修猛然挣开朱雀，试图否定他这般自责，却为朱雀翡翠绿眸中沉敛的暗痛与渴求震住。他们暧昧相拥，姿势容易令人误解，而此刻鲁鲁修微敞的浴衣下一丝不挂。他从朱雀的眼里看出足够份量的珍惜和爱意，那几乎不为他过去察觉。他迟疑地碰触对方裸露的肌肤，朱雀甚至顾不得给自己披一件外衣。他仿佛疑惑，仿佛斟酌，仿佛不可置信，最后……他似在要个答案。  
朱雀倒吸口气，他看出鲁鲁修的醒悟，偏偏在这种时刻。他艰难地舔了舔唇，轻靠近他在微张的唇间落下轻吻，暧昧地搅动吐息：“是的，你想的没错……”  
所以，这就是真的了。  
他们暧昧地互换气息，彼此急切又克制，轻贴的肌肤火速蹿升热流，却无法再靠近一步。朱雀顾虑鲁鲁修的伤，鲁鲁修自身也因伤痛不能更造次，他们亲昵地贴面轻缠，谁都不曾逾越。  
等到匆忙赶到的医疗看护小组带来全套设备替鲁鲁修检查，帮助他喝光药粉混合的水，鲁鲁修终于舒缓过来，药效发作得很快，疼痛如来时迅速消逝。  
“回去后我要看到报告。”朱雀吩咐。  
负责人点头保证便带组员离开。  
朱雀替鲁鲁修整理领子，他们得面对之前的话题。  
“所以，就和做梦一样。”鲁鲁修说，“我从来没想过……只是我原本以为……可能我也不如自己想的那样了解自己。”  
“你在消化喜欢我这个事实吗？”朱雀温柔地替他平复胸中的闷痛，不带一丝欲念。  
“也有你居然会……”鲁鲁修脑中闪过年长者的笑容，最终决定诚实以对，“喜欢我这件事。”  
“有什么不可以吗？从很早很早以前开始，我就喜欢鲁鲁修。”朱雀侧头以颊面紧贴他的，“…应该是爱着你吧。”  
“是指渴望不可及，永远只差一步的爱情吗？”鲁鲁修低语，目光矛盾地望向朱雀，“所以你和基诺一样习惯不同人的陪伴，却坚定只有一个爱着的人？”  
“……”  
鲁鲁修平静地看着僵住的朱雀。  
“我知道，你和名媛超模们从未停止的往来，更像俗世对你要求的那样，朱雀真的很努力。”  
“不…不是这样。”朱雀猛然抱紧他，“我承认自己改变不少，在你死去以前，在爱上你之前，也不是没有和女性的床笫经验。但是这不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“鲁鲁修会怎么想。这件事困扰我很久。鲁鲁修理所当然的想法是什么，会接受同为男性的我还是作为挚友的我抑或身为枢木朱雀的我，这些命题般的质疑……我无法用这些为难你，在今天的你身上还有我留下的杀手印证，我一度不懂该怎么对待你，把你留下来，留在现在，不是活在过去的假相之中，我想你融入现在我的生活，也让我接纳你现在的一切。我没法看着你一边和白熊咖啡馆的人过上家庭生活，一边将包括我在内的所有事物扫向过去。”  
朱雀贴着鲁鲁修的面，急促的话语吐露这些日子的心声，他从来该是这样直接，他们经历那么多合该这般直接而坦诚。  
“鲁鲁修，我不要当你的过去。”朱雀呢喃般说，“我要当你的现在，还有未来。”  
他含住那张不知言语的唇，深深眷恋地占领。思念像长河水流深处逐渐沉淀的泥沙，埋葬不为人知的苦痛，掩盖无法察觉的深爱，他的矛盾和纠结悉数传达了吗？他的渴念和欲求也一并倾诉了吗？  
鲁鲁修抵着朱雀的额头，为从未体验过的深吻而喘息。  
朱雀紧搂着他，彼此近乎毫无遮拦，无论身体或心灵的距离。  
“我没法这样做。”朱雀没有意指，但鲁鲁修知道他说什么。  
“你的身体被强行拉回过去，看似安然无忧地成长，谁也不知道那个日子以后会变得怎样。所以，在你安全度过那个日子以前，我什么都不会做。我只能这样看着你，每日祈祷你迎来十八岁。那样我能放心，大家也能更放心。”朱雀将他的头发撩到耳后，覆上胸口的伤。  
“这道伤痕的存在总是提醒我一些你不太喜欢的事，我不打算放掉这个习惯。我为过去的私生活向你道歉，也请你给我一个有你共同生活的未来，可以吗？”  
“这是求交往，还是求婚？”鲁鲁修问。  
“呃……”朱雀第一次发现过于坦诚不是个好事。  
“鲁鲁修想哪样都可以。”他只能这样答。  
鲁鲁修没有回答。他仅仅抱住朱雀，手指笨拙而强硬地往下伸去。  
“鲁鲁修？”朱雀俨然受惊。  
“你的一切是我的，只能由我来负责。”鲁鲁修压下发热的脸，似在认真强调，“同意的话，我就接受你的邀请。”  
这有什么拒绝的理由？！  
“朱雀，谢谢你。”鲁鲁修生涩举止取悦朱雀，他轻靠对方肩上，不愿抬头，“我好像从来没对你好好道谢。”这绝不是生疏之词，也不是搪塞之言。  
朱雀压抑了喘息，他拉近对方回道：“我知道你想说的一切。”  
不论道谢，抑或道歉。他明白鲁鲁修每句话背后的心情，他从未如现在这般理解对方，自然如呼吸般明瞭这个别扭而骄傲的人每个眼神、每个表情的涵义。他曾经浪费许多时间去这样做，如今他将有大把时间可以这样做。  
但是这还不够。鲁鲁修想。  
年长者的建议终于令他明白缘由，他的确欠下朱雀太多回应，不论是坦诚的肺腑之言还是更直接的表达心情。他想今后会有更多时间，而他也不准备继续浪费。  
他们跨越一个十年，再度回到平衡的原点。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：《白熊咖啡馆》系列到这里结束了，不出意外会有一个番外，内容是憋很久的开车：鲁鲁顺利过掉零镇日迎来十八岁，该干的必须干！XD  
> 这是踏入反逆白黑第一个系列文，其实是排解一些重温动画的心情，加上收到复活的鲁鲁修新企划的消息，就结合了两部声优参演的动画搞个联动脑洞，添加对原作的片段式理解，圆满自己的心愿。  
> 故事里让鲁鲁认识白熊店长是私心，和雀一起幸福是私心。本来想让鲁鲁跟雀跳探戈，印象里有太太写过，而且怎么听一步之遥都很痛苦悲伤，就变成文中的样子。关于基诺、米蕾、卡莲等角色的关系描写，也许会让人抵触，小小合掌说“抱歉”，只想写点世事无常，加深鲁鲁对眼前这个世界的隔阂感。  
> 写文过程中也有练手的意思，尝试用什么样的文风写两只合适，所以一下日式一下欧美的变来变去，两部作品的基调也各不相同，实在是杂乱的初系列，能追下来的小伙伴很不容易QAQ，自己都有点嫌弃。  
> 努力下篇写更好！


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *29岁朱雀X18岁复生鲁鲁修  
> *鲁鲁修迎来18岁生日，学园生日庆贺，开辆久等的车  
> *番外结束，系列全结束。

番外

那天来得顺理成章，鲁鲁修知道朱雀为此等待了多少个昼夜，甚至在他十八岁生日前夕，那人早于半个月就处在焦虑状态。比过去更加在乎各项数据检测，频繁拉动看护小组参加会议，C.C曾经吐槽过朱雀的模样就像即将迎来妻子临盆日的笨蛋父亲。鲁鲁修为此很不得体地喷出茶水，这也是他最为失态的一次。  
相较之下白熊咖啡馆的众人反而平稳雀跃地为鲁鲁修准备庆生，十八岁生日当然要在店里过，这么理所当然的态度也是谨小慎微的愿望，一度遭到娜娜莉和朱雀的联合反对，从知晓哥哥意外复生朱雀却没有第一时间告知开始对后者颇有微词的爱妹俨然无法接受哥哥跨越过去的重要诞生庆在她无法出现的地方举行，破天荒和担心安保问题的朱雀又站去一处立场，面对曾经唯二生命之重的人，鲁鲁修首次感到为难。复生以来白熊咖啡馆的经历是他现下生活的重要部分，但他也答应了朱雀，不会将对方简单扫入回忆，愿意敞开心怀接纳过去衍生而至的现实，然而当二者有冲突，他也不能再那般简单而毫不犹豫地顺从娜娜莉和朱雀的心愿。  
这样的自己很自私吧，鲁鲁修左右为难，不免又自责于心。  
这些情绪在朱雀面前毫无隐藏，他始终不忍心看鲁鲁修为此苦恼，于是亲自找娜娜莉说其缘故。成熟的女性元首只有在兄长的事上无法退让，让她接受鲁鲁修看待白熊咖啡馆更重要，只有火上浇油的效果罢了。朱雀诚然可以选择妥协——今时今日只要鲁鲁修平安待在他身边，他愿意作任何妥协。但他忘记鲁鲁修不止有自己，除了娜娜莉，还有仅剩的皇族血亲，旧日忠心部下，曾经协力的“同伙”。鲁鲁修的过去及现在，总有那么多人爱着他。  
重要的日子，已被米蕾私自冠名“奇迹的诞生日”，注定是不平凡的一天。  
朱雀在各方人马中周旋，扛着差点被压垮的重担，终于敲定最终行程，将鲁鲁修十八岁的庆生放在阿什弗德学园，这个结果没有任何人有异议。  
白熊咖啡馆常常接受来自阿什弗德学园的订单，一部分是米蕾介绍的生意，乘着学生们放冬假，借学园举办庆生会更不是难事，这所战火中保存下来的旧贵族学园因为层出不穷的名誉校友而声名大噪，入学就读的不乏社会各界背景，原本安保措施就高于一般学府。  
朱雀按照最高标准加强了防御，名誉校友回归的传言甚嚣尘上，考虑到当今布国代表的娜娜莉和身为Zero的枢木朱雀都曾就读于此，前日本首相夫人也一度在这里任职，加上其余不公开知名校友的回归，这样严密的安保的确被采纳通过了。  
新历二零二九年十二月五日，阿什弗德学园迎来久违的庆典。  
住在阿什弗德学园附近的居民们纷纷看见一场持续两小时的烟火大会，互相猜测什么学园纪念日。网络世界敏感提及这个日子与一位已故不可言说之人的生日相合，这些言论出现不久即全部消失，留下许多无端猜测。  
欢乐时光总是美丽又短暂。  
朱雀抱着鲁鲁修坐上专车，因为巨大幸福带来满足感而疲累，鲁鲁修靠着朱雀肩头小睡一路，等到家中才被那人晃醒。  
做梦般走进客厅，鲁鲁修眼望和白羊宫相似的装潢，仰头倒在沙发上不肯起来。  
他今晚破例喝到微醺，酒精上脑的飘飘然和幸福的感觉多么类似。朱雀脱掉手套在他身边蹲下，鲁鲁修轻抚上男人的脸，心底感激他做的一切，微微赧颜的笑容因酒液绮丽得过分，整个人在发光。朱雀眸色渐深，他低头轻吻鲁鲁修的额头，顺着鼻梁一路往下，落在散发红酒馥郁香气的唇间，蜻蜓点水般带过暧昧触碰，这番试探并未引起反弹，鲁鲁修依然放松身体，漾起水色的紫眸恰如无声邀请，催动身前男人的欲望愈加渴求。  
朱雀将鲁鲁修打横抱起，从容走上阶梯。临空晃动的晕眩感令鲁鲁修不得不抱紧他的脖子，稳固自身重心，反而更紧贴朱雀了。回房的路既远又近，等到被放置床上，鲁鲁修终于舒缓一口气，满足地蹭了蹭冰凉的床被。  
“朱雀……”他嘟囔着朱雀的名字。  
“我在这里。”朱雀脱去外套，低头寻到鲁鲁修过分鲜艳的红唇，含入交缠。  
暧昧交叠的水声此起彼伏，间或泄露几声喘息般的呻吟，仿佛欲求不满地需索。  
朱雀放开鲁鲁修时，后者无意识舔了舔唇，仿佛吃饱的猫咪，朱雀忍不住轻笑出声。他贴近鲁鲁修的耳朵，轻舔过小巧玲珑的耳廓，在耳边放缓了低语：“鲁鲁修真可爱，像亚瑟一样。”  
意识模糊中鲁鲁修轻皱眉头，他醉得有些断片，意识在脑海中浮游但足以对外界做出反应，诚实地摇头：“不要，朱雀更喜欢亚瑟。”  
“咦？”朱雀愣了，“我也喜欢鲁鲁修呀。”  
鲁鲁修仍然在摇头，他推开朱雀埋入被子里，嘴里说个不停：“会长……如果要选择，我要当只猫，当亚瑟就好……利瓦尔不准写进去……就是这样……亚瑟比较好……朱雀喜欢亚瑟……”他仿佛落进某个回忆中，又或是虚构的情景，一直重复不存在的对话。  
朱雀隐约记起学生时代似乎有过这么回事，但实际听到鲁鲁修醉后吐真言，依然让他震撼不小。自重逢以来，鲁鲁修不断给他惊喜，已经超乎他过去奢望能得到的。  
鲁鲁修想成为亚瑟，因为觉得我只喜欢亚瑟，他有这么喜欢我吗。  
这样的念头一旦在脑中形成，比起曾经不确定的情感，感情如火燎原席卷心底暗藏的荆棘之境，旧日所有彷徨与不安皆被毁坏殆尽，只留下纯粹如烈火的欲望。  
朱雀突然急迫地拉过半醉的鲁鲁修，再度低头封住他的嘴，比之前更猛烈的进攻挟带不可违抗的力道伸入唇舌纠缠那份甘美，堵住所有无意识暧昧的喘息，舔过鲁鲁修口腔内所有隐秘的敏感点。  
他以无法企及的速度脱光鲁鲁修的衣服，熟悉的触感比之前更加火烫撩人，酒精催发下逐渐升温的少年微睁水润的双眸，抗议般微不足道地推拒。  
放纵的手掌抚过每寸甜美肌肤，在削瘦的胸膛逗留不去，朱雀拇指与食指夹住一端敏感红蕾，仔细地揉搓起来，直接刺激到鲁鲁修的身体弹跳起来，被他压在怀里。  
鲁鲁修还是太敏感了，不是第一次经历这样的事，依然犹如处子的反应。尽管没有做到最后，两人互通心意后朱雀没少拉他体验进身之外的种种美好，这具身体从头到脚每分领土都被他打过红色烙印，犹如浮世绘般旖旎作弄的情节，可以让鲁鲁修想起来的瞬间红透脸颊。  
但是今天朱雀等不及了。  
指尖揉搓的樱红花蕾逐渐变得肿大，像颗小型坚果，挺立乳晕之中，朱雀低头含住另一边沉睡的红软，贪婪吮吸的力道惹来更厉害的颤抖，头顶传来承受不住的美好哭泣之音，他暗暗用齿间温柔撕磨，换来更激烈的反抗，这些于他只是情趣的催生罢了。  
疼爱过的白皙胸膛仿佛绽放两朵艳丽红花，朱雀将鲁鲁修放倒床上，居高临下望着他，暗沉眸光在意识模糊的人眼里遥远得未察觉危险，鲁鲁修甚至攀上朱雀的手臂，缓缓摸索流畅的肌肉线条。  
他并非全然无知。  
朱雀低头轻声说：“鲁鲁修，我准备抱你了。”  
“朱雀……朱雀……”鲁鲁修始终重复朱雀的名字，他眷恋地呼唤，声线里满满的不舍和感情。  
不再有任何要求，不再有任何命令。他渴慕这个人，仅仅需要这个人。  
朱雀低头与他深吻。  
鲁鲁修游蛇般滑嫩的双臂收放在朱雀颈后，随朱雀的动作渐渐配合地摇晃身体。朱雀用下体摩擦鲁鲁修平坦腹部，炙热戳动的体感让后者不适应地躲闪，又因被压制床间毫无退却余地。朱雀手掌顺着大腿暧昧抚弄至内侧，施力分开那条腿搁置肩头。他一手掌握鲁鲁修的双手压制头顶，微微侧过身躯，顺着白皙滑嫩的大腿抚至腰间，微微下滑，揉捏那瓣弹性十足的臀肉，情色意味唤起二人的性欲，朱雀眼见水光滟潋的紫眸染上深泽情欲，单手取过润滑剂拧开盖子，挤入指缝微微温润，就着姿势探入鲁鲁修身后隐秘的穴口。  
身下躯体陡然一颤，却被朱雀压制了。他的手指急切而熟练地探入大半，没有给鲁鲁修喘息余地，草草戳弄一番随即再入两根手指，急躁地分开紧致穴口开拓柔软肠壁，花样百出的技法令鲁鲁修应接不暇，终于缓过醉酒的难受，稍微寻回丝缕清醒。  
“朱雀……等等……”  
鲁鲁修抖动得厉害，被压制的双手开始挣扎。朱雀索性放开钳制，拉高他的单腿换了肩膀架着，半侧过鲁鲁修的身体，紧紧盯住那个红润的穴口在手指作为下愈发殷红如血。鲁鲁修无意识抓紧床单，半侧视线看见朱雀盯住后身不放，羞耻感比身后违和更甚，他抱住头承受这般欺负，心底的幸福感却如爆炸的烟花。  
朱雀的手指在他身体里，每分动作技巧而娴熟，带动内壁欢喜地吸附追逐，为不那么温柔的操弄反应不断。朱雀掌握他的身体，掌控他所有感觉，鲁鲁修意外喜欢被朱雀这样压制，隐秘的快感令他的身体做出最直接反应，在简单的前哨润滑下，后穴因情动自发分泌不少液体，让朱雀稍稍停顿了。  
“鲁鲁修感觉很好啊。”情欲暗哑的嗓音促狭而自豪，“我会让你更舒服的。”  
深入肠道的三根手指收拢合并，在某处深藏的片域轻轻摩挲而过。  
“啊……”  
鲁鲁修陡然轻颤，嘴中溢出一丝愉悦低吟。  
手指突然加快速度，犹如魔法带动能量，时而轻弹般接连抖过敏感点，时而紧贴柔软霸道地施力按压。  
鲁鲁修顿时似一尾上岸的鱼，疯狂弹动上半身，双手紧抓被单颤抖不止，嘴角随朱雀过分的动作淌下涎液，几乎喊不出求饶的话。  
朱雀无视他所有挣扎，手指大开大合抽插捻动，再一次深入后他居然夹起那处敏感，以搓弄方式狠狠欺负隔膜的腺体。  
这真的太过了。  
鲁鲁修发出变调的尖锐声音，哭着射了出来。  
他的下半身抖动不止，连腹部都在剧烈收缩。这是他的初夜，从未体验过的刺激令身体抽搐个不停，朱雀却在此时抽出手指，将蓄势待发的灼热阴茎狠狠贯穿了他的后穴，砸上刚刚经过蹂躏的腺体捅入深腹。这份狠戾让鲁鲁修瞬间失声，下体再度迸发出一波精液，朱雀仿佛要掏空他般接二连三磨过脆弱的腺体，前端不断被压榨着喷吐浊夜，直到再也射不出终于软下。  
朱雀伸手捞起鲁鲁修可怜的阴茎，没有经过任何抚慰，直接从前列腺刺激内部高潮而一次性清空储蓄，这样的玩法正是因为鲁鲁修过人的敏感和没有进身经验的处子之躯才办到了。朱雀低头安抚地轻吻鲁鲁修的发顶，埋入身下柔软的躯体等待他的平复。  
即便承受这般玩弄，鲁鲁修依然没有昏过去，酒精已经完全消去了，他哽咽着抹擦泪水，后穴下意识收缩。这是准备好的信号。  
朱雀轻轻说道：“鲁鲁修做的很好。”  
依着插入的姿势，朱雀压下鲁鲁修的身体，流连白皙脊背落下一连串轻吻，随即揽住鲁鲁修过分纤细的腰身……猛然向上提起，让他被迫趴伏在身下，以难堪的雌伏之姿承受新一轮进犯。  
这个姿势带来的深入侵占意想不到，柱状体经络虬结的形状深深镶嵌入内壁，捅进腹部深处，仿佛要捅穿自己一般。鲁鲁修忍不住失声，暧昧呻吟也好，哭泣喊叫也罢，他经不起这样猛烈的摧折，仿佛要令身体记住每个步骤和激烈程度不相上下。意识模糊又清晰，每次快要昏厥前都能为身后一个生猛进入清醒，他不断摇晃脑袋，背过手拉住朱雀意图让他停下，朱雀突然加快了速度。  
鲁鲁修埋入被中颤抖着呜咽，他被彻底打开了，内部仿佛被朱雀的阴茎捣得烂熟，猛然冲出的温热体液让他打个寒颤，被填满的羞耻感意外病态的满足。朱雀拉起瘫软的鲁鲁修坐于腿间，和他深深地接吻。  
“感觉还好吗？”朱雀舔去鲁鲁修脸上半干的泪痕。  
半嘶哑的嗓音彻底在控诉：“你太……过火了。”  
“抱歉，因为是鲁鲁修的初夜，总想给你不一样体验。”朱雀毫无愧疚地搂紧鲁鲁修，下腹再度聚结了硬块。  
“再来一次吧？我会温柔点的。”  
欢爱后的朱雀笑起来自带邪气，无端让鲁鲁修打个寒颤。  
结果，到底也不温柔。  
被分开双腿坐在阴茎上承受贯穿力道的鲁鲁修仰头呼吸的力气都变得微弱。  
朱雀背对鲁鲁修拉过他的双手，半躺状靠着床头，屈跪的双腿带动腰力，不容抵抗地顶动太过美味的身体。这个姿势让鲁鲁修不得不向后倾，令深入体内的阴茎顶住腺体抽插，体重又让他陷落更深，彻彻底底被侵吞食用。尽管朱雀如他所说温缓地厮磨了，鲁鲁修仍然无法承受过度叠加的快感。他经历了两次干性高潮，朱雀仍然没有射出第二发。最后受不了的鲁鲁修甚至放下一贯矜持，哭着求朱雀快点射出来。  
朱雀从后抱住鲁鲁修，猛地直起腰身，穿凿在柔嫩的腹腔内。他已然放弃任何技巧，深重迅猛地戳弄早已软成滩水的穴径。  
后穴麻木和腰部紧绷的酸胀无法阻止诡异升腾的快感，早已无法勃起的前端再度传来熟悉的刺激，鲁鲁修呜咽出声，扣紧朱雀手臂咬破嘴唇，熟悉的迸射填充感冲刷内腔让他接受了第三次干性高潮，颤动的阴茎流出一点透明腺液，如断线透明珠子淫靡地滑落。  
朱雀抽出自己时，鲁鲁修终于昏睡过去。他累到顾不得满床脏污，连抗议的声音都没有。朱雀看着身下鲁鲁修的淫乱情态，满足地深吸口气，搂住对方轻轻蹭了蹭脸，决定等休息片刻再帮他清理。

Fin. 


	5. In The Name Of:Lelouch Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是白熊咖啡馆的背景下倒推过去的R2阶段的小补完，包含原作片段的部分私人解读。主要是R2诸神黄昏到零镇执行期间，两人不同位面的一些想法，包含拿来当借口而令对方认真的部分，延续到白熊咖啡馆时期鲁鲁修复活后两人想法的碰撞。

有一瞬间，他真的认定什么都不重要了。  
四壁零散的光芒渐渐归于沉寂，思考电梯的碎片与消失的父母残影，一并凄厉的叫喊仍然在耳际徘徊不去，鲁鲁修隐秘地打了寒颤，犹若逃避般下意识问了C.C：你也要离开吗？  
分不清是死亡还是驱逐，绿发魔女却比他以为的更了解他话中涵义。  
【至少在死去的时候能微笑告别。】  
他曾经对魔女这样说，女人现下提起，不过是提醒他承诺至今的契约仍未结束。  
他些许微怔，竟也自嘲地讽笑起来。  
“倒是你们两个，今后要怎样？既然选择让世界继续走向明天了。”她刻意点醒了他并非一人，倒惹得另一人先行避讳地举起了剑。  
“鲁鲁修是尤菲的仇人。”  
朱雀这样说的时候，突然令鲁鲁修感到一丝神经被触动的不悦。  
“那又怎样。”鲁鲁修突兀地转身，已经收敛了先前所有近乎崩溃般的控诉和流泪，眼底眉间毫不掩饰他的厌烦。  
那个背负一路背叛之名的骑士，以令世人不会相信的忠诚，至始至终坚持着他的复仇。  
朱雀举剑的气势毫不退让，他现如今仍这般冷静，仿佛方才诸神黄昏的危机不过是个落幕的戏剧，他紧盯鲁鲁修的双眼，那对刻意在他面前展现的血红罪恶的标志，也未引出他新的杀意，在鲁鲁修好奇他的目的前，他郑重地开口：“我要你说出尤菲死亡的真相。”  
原来是这样。  
鲁鲁修看着他的脸，审视这份质问是否借口。他未能从朱雀脸上找到可值得继续隐瞒的理由，也渐渐意识到没有再隐蔽的必要。然而……伴随冷嘲般地哼笑，他也并不意外，先前指责自己总以娜娜莉为借口的男人，何尝不也是口口声声以尤菲的名义，向自己讨伐一份正义？事到如今，便给他好了。  
“好吧。反正也无所谓了。”他这样说时，不意外朱雀皱起眉头，为他话语中全然放弃的用词。  
“那是个意外。”鲁鲁修说，“尽管我嘲笑她天真的想法，以及被修奈泽尔利用的可预见的未来，但她提出条件要我加入，我既不认为对上修奈泽尔毫无胜算，也……愿意相信一些仍存的善意，因此我原本同意了她的建议，以日本特区为突破，说不定能提早推动超合众国的计划。然而，讽刺的是上天并不希望我能这般顺遂。”  
他盯着朱雀纹丝不动的表情，毫无波澜的声音落下最后一个音节：“我的Geass失控了。”  
“尤菲问我如何使人听命于自己，我对她解释的时候，用了个糟糕的修辞。”后面的话便不用再说了，就算朱雀再不聪明，也应该能听明白。  
那个男人举剑的手缓慢下落，顿在半空，面容再度扭曲：“这都是你的借口。”  
鲁鲁修说：“随你怎么想。你问了，我回答了，仅此而已。”  
“那你先前为何不解释！”  
“尤菲中了我的Geass，我杀了她，这的确是事实。我没有推脱的意思。”  
“那你现在又为何……”突兀噤声的男人似乎终于明白了，难以置信地睁大眼，“你并不打算出去。”  
鲁鲁修转过身，他没有理睬朱雀，只对一旁的C.C道：“你走的时候，麻烦捎上这个行李。”  
魔女叹口气，似乎并不打算再说服他。尽管说了为达目的而优先选择了鲁鲁修的存活，却在芙蕾雅带来的娜娜莉死亡中再找不到继续要求的理由了。  
但是，这样好吗？  
你所为的到头来依旧是娜娜莉吗？  
那双沉静的眼眸度过百年岁月，在短暂的相处里培养起默契，仿佛无声的质问。  
鲁鲁修回望她，紫晶瞳孔覆盖了比过去更深的色泽，黯淡得近乎自弃。他诚然明白C.C在问什么，即便早先对自己下定决心守护重要之物的感悟不变，但经过诸神黄昏的连结，双亲在自己眼前因自己的命令消逝，为这个世界选择名为明天的希望，这已是他做到最大的限度。谎言的人生面具在此时跌得支离破碎，一路孤独行来，他失去了父母和胞妹，陪伴己身的仅有这份Geass的王之力，夺走许多人的幸福，毁坏许多人的明天，他已然觉得，自己再没什么资格为世界选择何种方向，更无意染指它前进的步伐。留存于昨日的便就这样留下，或许是对复仇王子的戏码最好的落幕。  
“鲁鲁修，你就这样选择放弃吗！”一反常态的朱雀，难得竟然动怒了。  
鲁鲁修颇感意外，但他也终于忍耐到极限：“不行吗？我以为这是对如我这样的人最好的结局。”  
“胡说！你就这样放弃了，只不过为自己的胆小和卑劣选择借口罢了！”朱雀激动得揪住他的衣领，鲁鲁修如过去那样等待一个拳击，却意外被推开摔倒地面。  
“将世界弄得乱七八糟的你，就这样以自我制裁为借口，任由外面兵荒马乱，战争还没有结束，你有什么资格选择死亡！”  
鲁鲁修半坐起身，他淡淡道：“我选择背叛世界，也终将被世界所弃。我是为世不容的错误的存在。”  
他看见朱雀睁大了眼，毫不介意笑道：“当初你给我的评价，的确倒符合了我的结局。你不准备为此而开心吗？”  
“这种事……”朱雀浑身颤抖起来，面容几近扭曲狰狞，似乎气得不轻。  
“我大概知道你为什么会来此，无非是你切身需要的条件交换，一块特区建设，或者一个第一骑士的头衔。”鲁鲁修平静地说，“作为最后的忠告，我劝你不要轻信修奈泽尔。他惯于占据上风的利益合作，却不见得乐见威胁延续。你的存在本身就是他生涯危机最大的污点，如果我是你，离开遗迹也不会去见他，当然一切的犯罪也会被推到你头上。你想好离开之后要怎么自处了吗？”  
他那样平静地抬头望着眼前的男人，眼前他原本扭曲的面容更加难以形容。  
“你可以跟C.C离开，留我在这里自生自灭。或者干脆一剑杀了我。你不是要为尤菲报仇吗？还有什么可犹豫的？”  
“这种事……”朱雀似乎在大脑的混乱里寻着自我说服的念头，这令鲁鲁修万分熟悉，他不太想放任朱雀自行思考，谁知道他又会蹦出何种令自己无法招架的奇思异想。  
“尤菲不会想看到。”朱雀终究比鲁鲁修想要阻止的快了一步，他扔掉手中剑，又变得如过去一样冷静而坚定。  
“尤菲到最后都没有揭穿你，夏莉也是如此。她们都深信着你。尽管我不准备原谅你杀害尤菲的事，但我不会允许你以这种方式逃离责任。你还是为了娜娜莉而战吗？你方才已经觉悟了吧，为了你所想要保护的重要之人，为了你曾经犯下的那些罪行，你必须把世界从修奈泽尔手里夺回来，还它一个真正的明天，这才是真正的赎罪。”  
他踏前一步，低头看仰头的鲁鲁修：“你和我都没有轻易选择逃避的权利了，而未尽的义务依然在等我们。”  
鲁鲁修低下头，轻声低喃：“明明没有活下去的资格，却不被允许死去吗……”  
他这样说时，清晰听见头顶传来倒吸一口气后微颤的声音：“啊。现在你和我一样了。”  
但那是不可以的事。  
鲁鲁修在心中默念，他仰头看朱雀，那人的意思，他们如今终于走到一起了。一个即将因为政治博弈而被送上断头台的背叛骑士，一个因为挑起反叛又失去后盾的亡灵皇子，他们已然在现节点被判下死刑，却又因为替世界作了决定而不能简单放手。  
“好吧，你说服了我。”鲁鲁修站起身，认同朱雀的说法，“我需要再考虑清楚，我们得离开这里。”他转头望向始终不发一言的魔女，似乎那女人早就料到这个结果，平静的脸上看不出什么情绪。  
“选择可以传送出去的范围，尽量避开那些搜捕的人。”鲁鲁修对她下命令，这依然是被允许的，“拥有code的你应该能感知。”  
三人达成暂时同盟，由C.C带领向遗迹外走去。只要离开这个地方，碰上什么人也无所谓，鲁鲁修将双眼的血色记号打开，侧身望着朱雀，严肃地说：“有件事我先说清楚，如果你要与我同行，你得习惯我继续用这个方式。”  
朱雀冷冷地说：“我会在需要用到这个力量前解决一切。”  
鲁鲁修收起飞翼，不打算在此时与朱雀继续争执。

**************

失去的事物还能再回来吗？  
他编写脚本，考虑每一个细节。  
如果前提是回馈这个世界，他会将一切欠下的都还清，那会是极其惨烈的牺牲——他纵然失去性命也无法抵得过的数以万千的牺牲——所以，更没有存活的余地。尸骨堆积成山，长河血染成灾，眼望日头皆是黑暗，遍地寻不到一条活路。而后魔王会被打倒，世界被英雄解放，那会成为一个相对温柔的世界，交由它的守护者继续看护。  
这件事必须由朱雀来完成，兑现自己欠下尤菲的性命。他安排了一个骑士最终手刃仇人的戏码，作为微薄的偿还。  
他说出来的时候朱雀没什么反应，仅仅失神般陷入沉思。鲁鲁修在咖啡馆里面对面望着他，巴格达的阳光透窗而入，将中间的圆桌照得亮堂，两端的他们陷在黑暗中，彼此对望如同两尊雕像。鲁鲁修想应该没有问题，他方才把所有的理由、部署和细节都说清楚了，如果是朱雀的话应该会接受。  
果然，那人点了点头，没表示异议，但他问了问题：“最后的环节，由我扮演另一个拯救世界的英雄，这个笼统的说法似乎太随便，你有把握人们会接受一个来路不明仅仅杀掉最大的邪恶皇帝的人吗？还是说……你有什么顾虑未曾说出来。”  
这一刻，鲁鲁修才意识到，如果世上有人能深刻了解自己，果然只有眼前这个他所认同的自幼相识至今的唯一的朋友以及最大的敌人了。  
他微微自嘲地垂下眼眸，惹动朱雀的不满：“我应该说过，我们都没有退路了。你大可以把一切都交给我。”  
“即使那样会让你失去最后一点存留的余地？”  
“你的觉悟还不够大吗，鲁鲁修。”  
结果，反过来被朱雀怪罪了。  
鲁鲁修淡淡道：“因为我本没想到这么快都告诉你，关于那最终结局的全部安排。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不确定你是否能接受，那终究是太过……”鲁鲁修瞬间没有说下去，他不会再在这点感情纷乱上失却分寸，但他着实犹豫这份诉求。他已经让朱雀成为自己的骑士了，即便是踏上最后的舞台做戏，心底深处却也为此而暗暗高兴。曾几何时他盼望和朱雀得以联手，无关年幼时稚嫩的誓约，仅是那份无以替代的忠诚，他本心很羡慕。往这之外的那件事，他的确无法再要求朱雀做什么。  
然而决定将以第一圆桌出现伴他身侧的骑士却并不认同：“你的计划不会对我有任何隐瞒，我以为这是共识。”  
尘光舞动的视线中，朱雀暗绿的眼眸令鲁鲁修心底微微动容，眼前的男人失去了很多，和自己同样已然失去了太多。他接受对方倾付所有一同赎罪的决然和决意，但他却无法不在心底多为对方留那么点余地，正如过往他未及深思脱口而命的那句诅咒般的“活下去”——他终究是希望对方活下去，留在那个温柔的世界，享受那样温柔的世界。  
即便不是朱雀也可以，朱雀只需要成为一个行刑者，替那场末世浩劫划下句点。他会想方设法找另位替代来完成ZERO的使命，永远活下面具下的傀儡幽灵，可以是被Geass控制的具有政治才华的男人，比如扭曲修奈泽尔的思维，令他按自己的遗愿去导向世界，配合超合众国的神乐耶。  
“鲁鲁修。”眼前突兀靠近的人影唤醒他的失神，紧迫地盯住他的双眼，朱雀冷漠的声音带着不满和强压，逼迫鲁鲁修直面而坦诚一切，终是避无可避。  
鲁鲁修叹息，他承认已无法再继续隐瞒对方，这或许会导致计划出错而失败，那是孤注一掷的两人最无法承受的结果。  
“因为我打算让Zero成为那个英雄。”鲁鲁修淡淡道。  
他毫不意外朱雀僵硬了身躯。  
“只有创造奇迹的男人Zero，突破死亡重回人间，制裁暴君拯救世界，才可以延续他过去的神话，令日本到超合众国的人民都能信服，并且成为联合灾后的布里塔尼亚的最好桥梁。”  
“我的计划是由你扮演诛杀恶逆皇帝的处刑人，再由Zero接过一切功绩，重新领导局面回复最初。当然，那时我已经不在了，我需要考虑一个能继承遵守制定的和平新规则的人选，藏于面具之下，为保护新生的世界牺牲到最后。”  
鲁鲁修一口气说完自己的全盘计划，他静静凝望朱雀，规避了另一个可能性。  
然而，朱雀却说：“你打算用你的Geass，让修奈泽尔成为那个新的Zero。”  
鲁鲁修没有否认，他清楚在朱雀面前已无藏匿的余地。  
“但那不是你最想要的计划。”朱雀冷静地分析，“你搭建这个舞台，在全世界面前上演一场大快人心的刺杀，只有直面制裁的处刑人才能成为那个英雄。如果是你，会选择让Zero杀掉恶逆皇帝，直接成为那个英雄，而不是你告诉我的这样迂回曲折。”  
朱雀突然伸手触摸他的脸，在他诧异地抬眸时笃定地说：“你在顾虑我的感受。你不认为我不会接受这个计划，你仅仅是……自作主张的顾虑着我的感受。”  
鲁鲁修一时不能反应。  
朱雀继续道：“在C的世界里，你母亲说过诸神黄昏的连结可以让我和尤菲见面，我的回答是：这就是强加人意。我不认为否定这份强加的你会这样想，但你正在这样做。”  
那双恢复了神采的亮绿眼睛真咄咄逼人地看向他，倒令他无法再置一词。鲁鲁修惨淡地笑了，他喃喃地低语：“对不起，我想我欠你一个道歉。”  
朱雀收回置于他颊旁的手，坚定地说：“你的一切由我接手。我会成为你的骑士，也会成为Zero，我是你这出计划里唯一的执行人。”  
鲁鲁修点头：“正是这样。”他摸了摸下唇，正如他一贯思考的那样，无视依然覆身于上的朱雀，露出个微妙的笑意，“那么，你就成为零之骑士好了。超越圆桌的圆桌骑士，这样也方便你迅速获取地位。”  
仅仅是第一骑士已然不够了，他要朱雀得到独一无二的殊荣，这将会是改革前的皇室历史上最隆重的奖赏，最尊贵的地位。只不过……  
“Kight of ZERO.”朱雀喃喃重复，他似乎懂得了这词的涵义，也明瞭鲁鲁修的深意。  
“这样，我们就平等了。”鲁鲁修释怀般说。  
零之镇魂曲，启幕。

************** 

他以为自己是不再拥有什么幸福的资格，上天却又和他开了个玩笑。  
下意识否定娜娜莉的说法，大脑分析了数种毫无意义的可能。修奈泽尔和柯内莉亚都清楚娜娜莉对他的影响，然而他却没有勇气在娜娜莉面前承认，为了她掀起这场混乱战争，她又如何能承受得了？  
她像那只为他精心养育在笼中的鸟儿，哪怕外间纷争连绵不断，也无法影响她为幸福动听地歌唱。她合该不知道这些，也不该知道这些。  
但这又是多么奢侈的自私。鲁鲁修扪心自问，父母的强加人意又在脑海中浮现，他过去选择让娜娜莉避开纠纷，到她当面指责自己和朱雀对她撒谎，这就是无可指摘的自业自得。  
他不怪娜娜莉站去了修奈泽尔的立场，但他这刻深深痛恨修奈泽尔又一次将妹妹拉入政治博弈成为牺牲的筹码。  
鲁鲁修为此方寸大乱，几乎不能静心。  
直到那只熟悉的手揪起他的衣领，苛责般痛斥他已经不存在任何余地。  
零之镇魂曲必须进行，他不能忘记走到今天这步继续做下牺牲的目的。更不能忘记信任他的计划，几乎放弃原则以同样残酷手段对待世界的朱雀的牺牲。  
鲁鲁修跌坐在地，愣怔地望着朱雀转身离去。  
他知道自己没有退路了。  
而他……依然不准备为自己留下什么退路，即便娜娜莉还活着也不行。

那个夜晚他静坐在临时的据点，抚摸那把即将为他染血的长剑，镶嵌了一颗又一颗宝石，每一处细节都是他为自己铺垫盛大葬礼的前奏。他的死能改变一切……不，他正是为了改变一切去死，这点他和朱雀都认定了。而朱雀将会痛苦地继续活下去，圆了他的私心，却惩罚着不能解脱的痛苦。朱雀曾说这是必要的，鲁鲁修想或许是因为他令朱雀无法选择地接受了零的身份，背叛了尤菲米娅，于是朱雀又惯常用这样的方式来自我惩罚——尽管于世界这是必要，但于零镇，于他们的计划，这也或多或少带了成全。零之镇魂曲是对任何人都温柔的终章，他们都在其间祈愿而实现，尽管不是对对方的期许。  
他意图造出一条路让所有人的心愿都能实现，却遗憾无法令所有人都能得到幸福。  
鲁鲁修抚摸剑身，对悄然出现的人影道：“我可以将娜娜莉交给你了。”  
沉默的零之骑士走近他，伸手按上那把杀皇之剑，伸手抚过时割裂一丝鲜血如痕，顺着剑身缓缓滴落。  
鲁鲁修瞬间丢开剑，握住骑士的手，责怪他刻意的行为。  
朱雀却说：“这把剑终将染上你的鲜血，所以它必须先染上我的血。”他用另一只未曾受伤的手抚过鲁鲁修的脸，“因为我是你的骑士，我发誓用性命保护你。在伤害你之前，必须先伤害我。”  
鲁鲁修怔怔地望着朱雀，他没有意识到眼眶涌出的泪水，被骑士温柔地擦拭了。  
“所以鲁鲁修，你痛苦的缘由我一并承受，包括让你再次失去娜娜莉。我会背负你这些绝望和痛苦，带着你对新世界的期许。如你所愿地……活下去。”  
朱雀似乎还想说点什么，但他吞咽了未尽的话。他伸手揽过鲁鲁修，令他埋伏在肩颈处，温柔地摩挲他的后颈。  
鲁鲁修哽咽了一声，很快沉寂在颤抖中。他任由朱雀揽着，心中偌大的空洞逐渐填满了，他拥有了面对明天到来的勇气。曾经世人眼中永远不败的Zero，现今世人眼中恐怖难消的逆皇……他似乎总以强大得所向披靡的形象彰显世人眼中，但是脱下所有面具，从此再无罅隙，彼此坦诚相见之后，仅有这一人晓得他所有孤独和绝望，懂得他夜夜悲鸣的灵魂如何锤炼一个不肯倒下的精神。  
他亦难以置信。  
——此时此刻，朱雀依然愿意对他温柔。  
他伸手回拥骑士。  
——直到这刻，他终于将身心全然交付。

Fin.


	6. In The Name Of:Suzaku Side

“我曾经歇斯底里地声称，错的人不是我，是这个世界。”那道人影背窗站立，手中把玩一枚黑色棋子，语调平静仿佛自言自语，“只是觉得世界既然选择了布里塔尼亚，选择接纳这样极端的方式，它就要为此错误付出代价……我要让它付出代价，补偿因此而牺牲的母亲和娜娜莉……然而这不过是很讽刺的想法。”  
那时，这个人究竟有多绝望，朱雀已经没机会知道了。彼时他沉浸在因一己之失造成日本沦陷的罪恶感里，但凡能阻止那假面之人令日本动荡的行为，他都拼尽全力去做。  
他否定那人的一切，甚至存在本身。他曾想过永远不可能跟Zero达成共识，仅为一己之私挑起世界战局——这在他过往的作为已被认定是错的——将黑色骑士团当作棋子那般尽用。他很清楚，无数次计划里但凡有些许偏差，鲁鲁修也会毫不犹豫抛落弃卒，重新凝聚统御力，进行他的下个计划。  
在愤怒和绝望的复仇火焰中，鲁鲁修的眼里唯有目标。为了娜娜莉，这样的借口并不能掩盖传达过来的被抛弃的情感，朱雀能感知到这份情绪，掩藏于一切脆弱背后的冷酷鞭笞，仿佛不这样令自己麻木，便不能继续前行。这点于朱雀自己亦然相同，曾经他在采用极端手段镇压EU动乱时，甚至无法面对一个流泪的失去家庭的小女孩的指责，死亡在白色战机的手上变得简单而迅捷，乃至战争末期，朱雀仅只抱着一种心念——希望将死之人能毫无痛苦地离去。  
然而，这般麻木不仁却酿出二人皆无法承受的苦果。  
尤菲的死，夏莉的死，洛洛的死，娜娜莉的死。  
死于各场战役的无数兵队，死于芙蕾雅的数千万无辜者。  
他和鲁鲁修失去了太多，一路行来，殊途同归。现在他们蜗居在巴格达一处简陋房间，等待计划开启的那日来临，百无聊赖地说些闲言碎语。  
鲁鲁修谈起那段过往，为了告诉朱雀，何者为零。这是朱雀对他要求的事，因为计划最终需要完善，他将成为那个覆盖假面，继承零之名号的人，所以他需要知道Zero的一切。  
鲁鲁修曾经对他说了许多，但朱雀依然认为，那些巧舌如簧的技巧派游说，不过是眼前人隐藏真心所使用的手段，他想知道真正的零，如何思考，如何看待这局面，甚至……内心深处潜藏的种种。  
朱雀垂首低敛茵绿色眼眸，他捕捉了自己隐秘的心思，尽管平静无波的面容看不出端倪。  
Zero就是鲁鲁修，他合该知晓鲁鲁修的本心，但他依然要求对方巨细无靡地说出来。仿佛一场单方面的祈愿和倾诉，在不知不觉间接受属于鲁鲁修的一切。朱雀渴望这样做，但他不能让鲁鲁修察觉，自己正在这样做。  
先前咖啡馆里的坦诚让朱雀不太舒服，他察觉了鲁鲁修依然对他有所顾虑，不论这份顾虑出于何种目的都不是他想要的。他已经不能忍耐鲁鲁修在各样事由上把自己排除在外，独自一人寻找一个又一个假装志同道合，甚或仅仅是出于Geass的思考傀儡去完成世界的更新。今时今日，当他选择站去鲁鲁修的立场，他就准备好了全盘接纳，因此无法忍受对方有丝毫隐瞒，或是将他排除出任意细节。  
天知道他们走到这步花费了多少代价。  
追溯久远前的年幼时期，朱雀曾对鲁鲁修说想成为他的骑士。彼时那个被废弃的皇子神情苦伤的地说已经不可能了，明明还那么年幼，却比当时的自己更早面对了现实。那是由悲剧造成的无法挽回的伤害，朱雀曾经觉得，年幼的鲁鲁修兄妹令他日常那些苦闷都无足轻重，比起被父母抛弃只身来到异国他乡过着自生自灭的生活，他繁重的课业，刻板的家庭教条，都只是少年天真浪漫的烦恼了。因而他愿意守护这点温暖，在三人的童年时光中恣意开怀大笑，鲁鲁修亦回赠了足够的温柔相待，到他未来漫长的自我惩罚生涯里无法遗忘点滴的地步，甚至给了他足够前行的勇气和动力。  
这些插曲，鲁鲁修或许已经不记得了。朱雀想。  
由头到尾，他也不曾抹去些许鲁鲁修心底潜藏的愤怒，那日益深刻的仇恨在悄然间成长为苍天大树，最终以极端形式回报了这个世界。  
但他依然难忘儿时那个人的温柔，他也无法装作不知道鲁鲁修的本性。  
如果相处的时间不是这么短暂，他是否能改变那个人的想法，令他对这世界足够善意？  
——是自己冲动的错误中止和平，抹杀了这些可能。  
如果重逢的时候他能多正视点鲁鲁修，是否能及早发现那些反常，阻止他一错再错？  
——是自己假装漠视一切，沉浸在自我赎罪的世界，推动了意料外的发展。  
到头来这些全部都是自己的错，口口声声替尤菲讨伐仇人，无视她直到最后也将Zero维护到底。明明从尤菲的举动猜出背后深意，同样无视蹊跷，一意孤行誓将Zero斩于剑下。  
身为尤菲的骑士，他做了所有尤菲不可能希望的事，如果Geass扭曲了尤菲的意志导致屠杀日本人，自己便是扭曲了尤菲的愿望意图仇杀鲁鲁修。仅仅只是拿她当借口，发泄对鲁鲁修背叛了信念的愤怒，为失去重要的女性而进行复仇。这样的自己同为了母亲和妹妹决意对布里塔尼亚复仇的鲁鲁修也没有任何分别。  
诸神黄昏的连结，毁掉了支撑鲁鲁修的一切原点，过去是一厢情愿的虚假。朱雀站在那人身后，看他愤怒的控诉，歇斯底里地痛斥，带颤抖的嘶哑的嗓音或许如面上风干的泪痕，埋葬过往甚至于意义。这般否定自我，逐渐令朱雀意识到同等位面的错误，拿尤菲作借口对鲁鲁修进行复仇，也是从原点开始就站不住脚的理由。他断然否决玛丽安娜的提议，便是出于发觉了自己的本心。  
于是他即将再次失去鲁鲁修了。  
这是惩罚吧？已经不能再从他人手里获得幸福这样的事。如果鲁鲁修的心愿是以自我裁决来回应世界，一并填补失去母亲和娜娜莉的支点，自己唯一能做的就是成全他的心愿，哪怕打心底为此事，他实则痛苦得要死——他也不被允许死去，这是作为即将杀掉鲁鲁修的惩罚，连追随那人而去的权利也被剥夺了。但，枢木朱雀可以追随鲁鲁修而去，他倒是能杀死自己一次，聊以慰藉。凭一己之私将自己与那人牢牢绑缚，同生赴死，再无分别。  
这份潜藏的喜悦之心，朱雀不打算告诉任何人。  
此刻，鲁鲁修正一板一眼回忆过去的为零生涯，朱雀带着几分专注几分散漫不为他所察觉地聆听，直到谈及夏莉时才真正收回心神，鲁鲁修眸底的感伤和难过，在朱雀眼底悉数分明。  
“我间接造成她父亲的死亡，实在无法接受她的感情。”鲁鲁修这般说。  
主动又模糊地带过这段往事，倒令朱雀感到好奇了，作为名义上的亲密友人，他们从未讨论过有关彼此的诸般男女关系。身为学生会副会长，鲁鲁修自然受到很多人的青睐，但朱雀没有看到过在校园生活时期他曾对哪位女性表示过特殊看待，即便共犯的C.C……朱雀想起数日前与魔女小酌时，对方冷嘲热讽鲁鲁修的不解风情。  
“当你夜晚看见一个全身赤裸的女孩在你床上趴着，你的第一反应绝对不是像他那样。”C.C毫不避讳谈起过去跟鲁鲁修的生活，“所以表面所见并非真实。”这话的背后便是否认了关系。当然，C.C更加好奇会从朱雀口里听见不经意的问询，她几经世故的眼睛里仿佛读出了些许兴味，这令朱雀略感不妙。  
“诶……原来你是这样的啊……”魔女笃信了什么般，撂下暗示的话，“先说好了，与其期待榆木脑袋会开窍，不如直接行动来得快。”  
朱雀假装没听懂她说什么，事实上他对女人想歪了的说法心下大为震惊，在今天以前他可从未将自己和鲁鲁修往另一层意义想过。倒不是他对男性有什么障碍，而是……那可是鲁鲁修啊。  
朱雀再度收回神游，眼前鲁鲁修正说起黑色骑士团，提及在娜娜莉决定重推特区计划后曾一度迷失，那时刻大概正处于他对黑色骑士团发起总攻。鲁鲁修谈到了放弃，谈到他回新宿故地，卡莲意外出现，这人突然不自然地停顿了一刻，面上露出几分尴尬。  
直觉令朱雀问他：“发生了什么？”  
“不……只是想起一些额外的事。”鲁鲁修白皙的面容染上一层不自然的红，逐渐扩散至耳根处，还要做出一副无动于衷的淡定貌。  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀不悦地催促。  
“真的没什么。”鲁鲁修呢喃，显然不能让朱雀满意。  
“我们说好的，事无遗漏，你要说出所有的一切。”朱雀提醒他在咖啡馆时的不快，那能让鲁鲁修多几分歉疚。  
那人最终不好意思地说：“这事其实有点夸张了，先说好，你不准笑话我。”仿佛回到过去的关系，在朱雀状似纯良地点头保证后，鲁鲁修才小声说，“我让她安慰我，字面的意思。”  
朱雀挑了挑眉。  
那个战场上勇猛刚强的卡莲？发怒时可以撂倒百人战队的红月卡莲？  
他选择了谨慎的措词：“哇哦，你真是勇气可嘉，没有被她打断两根肋骨，实在是出于对Zero的尊敬了吧。”  
鲁鲁修无奈地说：“差不多了，她回了我一个耳光。有够逊的。”  
“嗯。”朱雀了然状点头，“我虽然不想笑话你，但你也太不讲究了。那种情况下还以强势来要求女性，被拒绝也是当然的事。”  
“谁知道呢。”鲁鲁修叹口气，“我只是一时失态，而且没有这方面的经验。”  
朱雀顿住了，他上下打量鲁鲁修，重复一句：“你……没有这种经验？”  
这回，反倒是鲁鲁修瞪着他：“哪里不妥吗！”  
他一脸羞恼的模样，令朱雀立刻改口了。  
“没有。就是……嗯……你的洁癖的确蛮厉害，这么多年了。我还以为把脱下来的衣服叠整齐之类的事，只有过去的你会做呢。”他聪明地转了话题，自然得符合闲聊的态度。  
“那是因为给娜娜莉叠衣服习惯了。”鲁鲁修说。  
他似乎并不愿意继续讨论男女感情的事，或者察觉到这作为两个人重修于好的话题太蠢了，又或许他原本生活中男女关系就十分稀缺。  
然而，朱雀控制不住视线在鲁鲁修身上反复巡梭。眼前修长的身体仍然是童贞之躯，未曾被任何人以任何形式侵占。意识到这点，朱雀心底浮出几丝微妙的情绪——自己会是那个将这身体毁坏的人，以Zero之名，以剑贯穿……鲁鲁修从始至终都会是洁净的，他未曾属于任何人，但他终将属于自己。  
瞬间的想法击碎了朱雀的平静，惊愕面容引起了鲁鲁修的注意。  
“怎么了？”未来皇帝停下喋喋不休，好奇地望向自己未来的骑士。  
“…没什么。”朱雀掩饰了情绪。  
他已经没有资格再得到什么了。

这是对自己的惩罚。朱雀这样对自己说。  
偏偏在两人敲定零镇的计划之后，他才意外发现对鲁鲁修抱持了何种感情。  
总是不经意想起过去三人时光的点滴，依然那么眷恋年幼时鲁鲁修待他的那份温柔，并将之投射到另一位重要的女性身上，何其讽刺又何其不公。  
他终于发现为何对她那样熟悉，除却血缘关系，那是曾经向往的他心中暗藏的长大之后鲁鲁修会有的模样。抱持同一理念，作为骑士，为他征战，替他实现理想……这是自己的错吧，因为做了这样的事，所以命运不允许他自欺欺人，他失去了尤菲，破灭了的幻觉。  
他从未深究望而却步的犹豫仅缘于内心深处一丝违和，又在惨烈的事态后埋葬了未曾回应的告白，将一腔怒火投向那个以零为名的人，深刻笃定这都是命运惩罚他过去的罪孽。  
现在，这些似乎都已经无关紧要了。  
回顾一路行来的痕迹，他总在不合时宜地回避自身敏锐，又在恰如其分地贯彻己身理念。他如此顺理成章地变换手段，最终避无可避。  
而后，他做好了失去的准备。  
不论是埋葬鲁鲁修的性命，还是抹杀枢木朱雀的存在。  
这些都是必要的事。  
鲁鲁修在眼前替他制作Zero的服装。那人犹豫询问是否仅以假面为标志，被他断然否决。如果不是完全相同，那就没了以零复生的意义。在他决定替位成零后再做这些顾虑就显得太过小心翼翼了，朱雀不得不再三强调自己的意愿，一并谴责鲁鲁修操心过头的不快。这几乎都不像鲁鲁修，曾经决定什么便义无反顾，哪怕与世界为敌。  
朱雀意识到，鲁鲁修打心眼里对让他接替Zero的身份不太情愿，那人似乎认为这个做法是对他深刻的伤害。尽管反复强调这是毫无必要的顾虑，但也始终未曾言明更多。朱雀潜意识察觉到鲁鲁修误会了一些事，但他不准备解除这些误会，那会导致他的本心浮上台面。他背后隐藏的深意不该为人所知，如果是鲁鲁修一定会在临终前愚蠢地做些补偿的行止，弄出点触动自己神经的行为挑起无端口舌。他不准备再伤害这个人了，在两人都对彼此有了足够的伤害之后。  
朱雀此时并没有想过，将来他会为这些决定付些啼笑皆非的代价。  
“好了，你可以试试合不合身。”鲁鲁修将服装交给他，示意他去换衣间。  
朱雀接过衣服时没什么表情，他注意到鲁鲁修在留意自己的神色，这点背后的心思又令他下意识不快并在心底深深叹息。  
他转身进里屋换了那身衣服，再出来时看见鲁鲁修毫无意识地面露悲伤，看他的眼神说满了抱歉。  
这人真是……  
他拿起斗篷示意眼前的人替自己穿戴，鲁鲁修停顿片刻上前为他整装。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”鲁鲁修问，“我应该有把握好尺寸。”  
“嗯。”朱雀歪头想了想，“倒没什么出入，就是下面略紧了。”  
眼前人错愕地看了他一眼，下意识朝下望去：“不会吧，我明明……”  
这只是一个调侃，看见他露出的笑容，意识过来的鲁鲁修似乎为差点要上手检查的笨拙恼怒了，尴尬到发脾气的样子特别像亚瑟。  
“朱雀，你这人……”这样责怪的语气在他耳朵里好似撒娇。  
朱雀掩饰心底的愉悦，如今他也只能在这些小事上为自己弥补点乐趣了。用这类事调侃鲁鲁修，带着有意无意的暧昧，面前这人也不会察觉。直到此时，朱雀才明白面对某类话题鲁鲁修究竟能有多迟钝了，他既不会羞恼，也不会懂“调戏”和“戏弄”的区别。不愧是一直死守童贞，面对裸体女性也从未猜测投怀送抱可能性的榆木脑袋。也许所有知识仅源于常规的求学好问，包括男人只能迷恋女人，仅能与女性发生关系这部分。  
这样的鲁鲁修，真的十分想打破他的常识，给他点意外惊喜……或者惊吓也说不定。  
然而这是不被允许的事。在零镇面前他们都失去了节外生枝的权利，他也不准备用这样的烦恼折磨鲁鲁修，说过了……今时今日，他不打算再继续伤害这个人，丝毫的可能性也不被允许。  
朱雀将视线投向安静放置角落的长剑，他无数次不经意地撇过那柄凶器，测量它的尺寸。锐利的线条是否足够减轻负担，他要用多少分力度可以让那刻的鲁鲁修不要特别痛苦，剧本写清了他处刑的场所和细节，他追根究底甚至到两人剧终的站位，皇座高台的宽度和高度，他不在意鲁鲁修会手持什么武器，他在想杀死对方时，鲁鲁修会以何种姿势离世。  
他会瘫坐皇椅静静闭上眼睛？  
他会倒俯在地逐渐失去温度？  
朱雀一直在脑中描绘那个场景，他将剑刺入那个人雪白的躯体，鲜血会如食人鲜花般猝然绽放，留下鲜明的死亡图腾，夺舍一切生气。  
他想了太多太多，直到最后一刻才发现这想象多么匮乏。那人将手中鲜血覆上零的假面，画下形如诅咒实则愿望般的祝福，而后蹒跚向前，对着眼所能见明日希望的午阳，深深地坠落……他躯体的血迹结成了巨大十字架，触动面具下的自己落泪汹涌。  
鲁鲁修，那是我的十字架。  
鲁鲁修，这是你的十字架。  
他站在临风处迎向世人的欢呼，选择将灵魂埋葬于同一时刻，将心碎裂于这个时刻。  
他抖落剑身鲜血，如墨晕染昭示了他的罪孽。  
他亲手埋葬了效忠的皇者，一并此生未曾倾声的爱人。

他开始在睡梦中祈祷。  
知晓这点缘于他在房中安置了监控，以避免还未习惯活于假面之下，不知是否有完美控制言行。  
娜娜莉说他太辛苦了，她喊他Zero，透过假面对他深刻地担忧，或许还有投射另一人的关怀。他没有出言安抚，仅仅让这位布里塔尼亚的新任掌舵者不要在意。他很少脱下面具，反正面具下这张脸也已没有多余的表情。  
他非常在意无法控制睡梦中祈祷的事，从监控画面里他听见自己的声音，始终重复一个名字，但他对此半分印象也没有。他不能再放任自己沉浸于对鲁鲁修的思念，可是他毫无所察，因此他不知该如何杜绝。  
塞西尔带来罗伊德的简讯，考虑到今后世界局势，民用KMF诚然是国际共识的前提，但部分武装分子可没打算遵守公约，因此他们也没准备放手销毁所有的军用机体，以黑色骑士团和Zero为担保，罗伊德再度开发了一架适合Zero的战机，这次也加入拉克夏塔的部分科技，尽管两人因为技术性分歧差点又吵起来。  
局势发展似乎并未和鲁鲁修的预测有所偏差，继承了鲁鲁修生前所有书信的娜娜莉感叹，失去哥哥的布里塔尼亚亦失去了多少头脑，所幸修奈泽尔的存在让新世界的初始不那么困难。朱雀按照鲁鲁修的吩咐对修奈泽尔下的第一道命令：不准伤害或杀死Zero。亦保障了自己身而为零的最大限度的性命。  
讽刺的是，原本他打算在一切尘埃落定，当世界不再需要Zero的时候放手离去。  
自己并没有存活的资格。  
抱着这样的想法，他没有告诉鲁鲁修将有的打算。既然成全了鲁鲁修失去一切对向生毫无留恋的死裁，也该成全一直想死去的自己的心愿。  
然而因为娜娜莉未死，这些意味就全都改变了。鲁鲁修是想活下去的，他一度混乱中的动摇由自己亲手打碎了，零镇的完成变成对鲁鲁修最大的惩罚，留下心爱的妹妹独自赴死。对应这样的鲁鲁修，自己也便扼杀了想要最后追随的念头，作为最大的惩罚将在零的面具下为世存活，哪怕终有一天世界不再需要英雄，他也不准备成全死志。  
他要完全承接鲁鲁修的痛苦和绝望，带着他未见的期许，替他看这变得温柔的世界，直到眼不能再见为止。包括双眼中残存的部分，曾经视为诅咒的Geass之力，最终变为鲁鲁修留给他的遗物。杰雷米亚曾问他是否想要消除Geass的命令，他想也不想便拒绝了。  
除了这东西，那人留给他的简直少得可怜，眼前这份设计恐怕也是遗赠之一。  
“Zero，你对这个色调不满意吗？”小心更换称呼的塞西尔，疑惑地望向迟迟未发表意见的假面之人。  
“不……”他看着资料中黑与金描摹的庞大机体，想起另一架战中损毁的座驾，“红莲的修复进行得如何？”  
“非常顺利，红月卡莲本人也递交了申请，积极参与黑色骑士团战后的保护工作。”  
“那就继续交给她。”  
“嗯……Zero，您有哪里不舒服吗？”塞西尔突兀地问。  
他顿了顿，即便看不见样貌，依然能从嗓音中听出异常吗？一旦知晓面具下的人是自己，塞西尔小姐依然如过去般敏锐了。  
他微微触动，忽然觉得可以说点什么。  
“最近，我开始说梦话。”他淡淡地说，“但我本人没有察觉，也不知道如何停止。”  
这的确是非同小可的事，休战时期可以无伤大雅，万一上了战场，会有暴露的可能性。  
“试着睡前喝点薄荷茶呢？”塞西尔提议。  
“……薄荷对男性不是好选择。”Zero沉默片刻，这样回道。  
“喔，抱歉。”塞西尔又提议了宁神香精等等，万幸她没提出手制药膳。  
他感到了疲惫，随即道：“算了，忘了吧，还是我自身的问题。”他不需要一次告解，也不准备做更多的事，究其缘由，他恐怕无法控制心底深处对某个往生者的极强烈的需求。  
“如果很难过的话，也许发泄出来会好点。”塞西尔担忧地说，“我想你已经做好准备了，往后也有很长的路要走，如果不意识到这点，恐怕多少是会无所适从的。”  
他默然点头离开了。  
塞西尔说的并不对，他早就做好了万全的心理准备，也接受了杀死鲁鲁修的事实，并为此摆上人生——无论是作为陪葬品，还是赎罪祭。  
他想如此渴求的原因并不出于前者，他没有逃避过任何现实里的事，那究竟又是缘于什么？客观上，他不该再向一名死者寻求慰藉，更不该再渴望了。  
相当矛盾的行为，且找不到中止的方法。  
他回到房里，开始为自己点上宁神的熏香，那个他照看的女孩亦为他嘱咐了一些放松精神的无害之物，并自发分担他接下来数日繁重的接见行程。  
作为政治吉祥物，军事坐镇人，他倒是恰如其分地发挥自己的长处，履行自己的义务。  
在他依旧心底不安的某个夜晚，睡梦中他见到了熟悉的身影。长裙迤逦的粉色少女在遥远的深渊彼端望着他，跨不过生死界限那道沟壑，对他微笑，向他挥手。她面露忧伤，又似欣慰地点头，他亦没有上前的冲动，仅仅回望那张记忆中的笑靥。他意外的没有想倾诉的冲动，甚至于他一时不知该说些什么。他看见女子不断嗫嚅的唇，判断不出具体的话语，然后突然醒来。  
往后两三日，他开始频繁梦见旧日残影。双眼蓄满歉疚的泪水，对自己遥遥摆手的另一位妙龄少女；一个生前便诸多刁难，生世坎坷的少年；一个超脱时间与空间，面露诡异笑容的长发少年；一对形影不离，无可奈何地望向自己的父母，痛恨与难过交织的两张表情。  
他开始疑惑自己是否进到错误的领域，为何他所见的这些人都是……意识过来时，他惊愕地从座席起身，不顾身边人的诧异，下令对遥远的魔女发了封秘电。  
那女人匆匆赶来，查看他的双眼，平静地告诉他置于双眼中的Geass发生了实质性改变。  
“你也真是个人物，竟然能反过来驾驭鲁鲁修的Geass，现在又逐步再生出新功用？这又是什么奇怪异能。”C.C托腮思考半晌，最终很不负责地给了猜测的答案，“我看是你体内的血统作祟，给了你这样的能力吧。”  
他向她确认：“你是说我双眼里的诅咒不再能延续性命？”  
“不。鲁鲁修给你施加的名为‘活下去’的Geass依然存在，只不过你用自己的能力将它修改为通道，可以直达他的本心，你偶尔可凭借这份力量，所见即他所见。”  
“这怎么可能！”他几乎无法掩饰动容，“鲁鲁修已经死了。”  
“我不知道。也许只是他残存的意念寄生在你脑海里，也许……”C.C没有说出最后判断，他们都知道唯独这个奢望最不可能成真。  
“不管怎样，这对你没什么害处，你只要像驾驭Geass那样驾驭它就不会有事了。”女人这样说。  
他送走了女人，没有留意她眼中的若有所思。  
一个月后，他得到了一个意外的馈赠。他被剥夺了面具，归还枢木朱雀的身份。所料未及的骚动令世界震惊，来自不明势力的舆论导向，将Zero的生平和枢木朱雀完美结合，他一时成为日本乃至世界的英雄，得以名垂青史。  
等他在随波逐流中弄明白一切，往昔那人对他继承零之名义的再三小心浮现眼前，他终是没去除那人对此事的介怀，才有了今日的亡赠。  
他不打算责怪任何人，包括那已逝去的人。他仅仅觉得疲惫，有别于娜娜莉握住他双手语带歉意的辛苦，他仅是为那人夺去了留给他为数不多的遗物中的一件而感到难过。尽管他依然保留了那个印刻血痕的假面，以及出于那人手制的零之制服。  
他恢复了身份，回归故国，迎来盛大的欢迎庆典，但那似乎都与他无关。他避开阿什弗德学院，在几种提案中选了远离过去的地方，带着那人的心愿成全往后的人生。他假装不受任何影响，做着世人希望他会有的反应，用以继续对世界的守护。不论任何方式，不论任何期许，他都必将坚持到最终。  
然后……他得到了命运对他的回礼。  
那个年轻身影经年未变，困惑地望向他时，盛满浮光碎金的浅紫色瞳眸深处堆积了思念。那刻他久经岁月洗礼的深绿瞳眸中闪过确认的红光，令他瞬间明瞭眼前之人并非幻觉，而是回归。他讶异于自己不觉意外，仅留隐隐雀跃的激动。  
直到这刻他才承认，命运对他由来公平。

Fin.


End file.
